


Daddy

by LesbihonestGuys



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Funny, G!P, Humor, Lapdance, Lexa g!p, Light BDSM, Nipple Clamps, Restraints, Sexual Humor, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Strippers & Strip Clubs, baby girl clarke, blowjob, daddy lexa, withholding orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 38,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbihonestGuys/pseuds/LesbihonestGuys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A SHITTON OF DADDY KINK ONE/TWO SHOTS!<br/>SEND IN ALL PROMPTS<br/>PLEASE MENTION IF YOU WANT G!P OR NOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Your Daughter Calls Me Daddy Too (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this fandom for doing this to me
> 
> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa are having dinner with Clarke's parents when two hands meet to pass Clarke the bread...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

The wet sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard echoing through the loft. It came from the playroom which was kept open in the rush of ripping off clothes. If you look inside you’re immediately drawn to the couple on the bed. The blonde was on her knees while her hands were tied to the bedpost with black, fluffy handcuffs. The brunette was behind her in a white button up shirt, 2 buttons undone, sleeves rolled to her elbows. Her black suit pants were still on along side her black shoes that were too expensive to even sweat in, but she didn’t care. She could only concentrate on the blonde beauty in front of her. With her knees on the bed behind the blonde, she had 3 fingers coating with her juices already plunged inside the girl.

“Oh fuck that feels so good.” Her moans only urged the brunette on to thrust harder and faster. The palm of her hand was smacking the blonde’s throbbing pussy turning it redder by the second. 

“Say it.” Her voice dripped with power and overwhelming lust. The blonde’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she pushed back into her lover’s hand. She whimpered as they stilled. “Don’t move.” She whispered this but it was loud and stern enough for the blonde to stop in her tracks. She was shaking at the intensity she was feeling. 

“Lexa, please.” Lexa growled at her and slowly began extracting her finger. The blonde pushed back with a whine and low moan. 

“Say it, Clarke.” Lexa pushed forward and grabbed a handful of blonde locks. She pulled them back arching Clarke’s back so that her warmth was flushed against her body. Clarke let out another whimper and shut her eyes at the pain and pleasure she enjoyed from the hair pulling. “Say it.” Lexa murmured into her ear and bit down on it hard while curling her fingers. 

“Fuck me, Daddy.” The word earned Clarke a growl from Lexa. She pushed Clarke forward and added another finger thrusting in and out in an urgent and rough way. Her hand was beginning to cramp but she payed no attention to it; her mind was clouded with the image of Clarke. She looked down at her fingers stretching Clarke’s pussy and felt her own throb in response. 

“Again, baby girl.” She said louder this time earning a louder moan from Clarke at the nickname. Clarke’s body began moving back and forth at the power of the thrusts. 

“O-Oh fuck me! Yes Daddy, make me cum!” Her mouth opened into an ‘O’ as she stilled and pushed out a loud moan. Lexa never stopped her thrusting as she moved her free hand under her other and found Clarke’s clit. She pinched it and smirked as Clarke’s hips flinched away in response. 

“Shh, Daddy’s got you.” Lexa soothed as she thrusted slowly and rubbed at Clarke’s clit. She was trying to move away as she twitched multiple times. She began seeing flickers of light as her eyes fluttered before shutting tight feeling another orgasm ripple through her. 

“T-Too. Much.” She managed to say before moaning and thrusting her hips down clamping her pussy to Lexa’s fingers. The brunette pushed back and as deep as she possibly could. Her other and continued playing with Clarke’s clit allowing her to ride out her orgasm. “D-Daddy. Daddy please.” She pleaded in a tired whisper which put Lexa’s movements to a halt. She slowly pulled out her fingers and groaned at the wetness. Her wet hand found it’s way to Clarke’s mouth. She put them into her awaiting, opened lips watching the blonde moan around her fingers and gag slightly when Lexa pushed them in deep. 

“Fucking hell, baby girl.” She mumbled before pulling her fingers out watching Clarke collapse on the bed. She moved off of the bed and went to the side to untie the handcuffs. Clarke’s arms fell with a sigh as she rolled over to lie down on her back. She watching with tired eyes as Lexa began unbuttoning her shirt. She knew that this night wasn't even close to over. She smiled and lowly moaned at the idea. Small but beautiful breasts were on display. Then one by one the hard abs were revealed. Clarke felt herself get even wetter by the sight. She sighed contently as Lexa pulled off her shirt revealed her strong arm muscles. Then she took off her shoes carefully and her pants in a rush. She moved to the front of the bed and smirked while watching hungrily as Clarke opened her legs as wide as she could. They were still shaking slightly from her previous orgasms. She crawled onto the bed and moved her face to Clarke’s lower lips. She closed her eyes at the scent and moaned softly before opening them and seeing Clarke lift her hips eagerly. 

“Taste me, Daddy. I promise you’ll like it.” Clarke moaned out in a seductive voice. Lexa smirked wrapping her arms around Clarke’s thighs pulled her centre towards her mouth. 1 lick. “Oh.” Dipped her tongue. “Oh god.” Bit down on her sensitive clit. “Oh Daddy!” 

—————

Dinner was going well. It was their casual, weekly Saturday dinner with Clarke’s parents alongside her closet friends, Octavia and Raven. They were currently laughing at an old story Lexa was telling. 

“You were a wild child back then, huh Lexa?” Jake said with a teasing voice. Lexa chuckled smoothly while nodding with a charming smile. 

“I was simply a rebel, Sir.” Jake rolled his eyes at the term but knew there was no pushing when it came to respect with Lexa. The laughter died down slowly but the air was filled with a happy and calming atmosphere. This was broken as quickly as it came. 

“Daddy, can you pass me the bread?” Two hands reached for the bread and collided. They looked up at each other with wide eyes and one retrieved their hand as if it had touched fire. Jake looked at Lexa with amused and slightly threatening eyes. The brunette refused to turn red as she put her hands on the table with a emotionless expression. 

“I am truly sorry about that, Sir.” Silence was filled with growing tension. Clarke was a bright red as she hid her face in her hands and leaned down in her seat. Octavia and Raven were both wide eyed with massive smirks on their faces. Abby was completely horrified while Jake was the first to break the silence. He let out a loud laugh confusing Lexa who crunched her eyebrows together. Everyone slowly began laughing apart from Abby who was turning pale. 

“I was not expecting that.” Jake said with a chuckle. He stopped laughing alongside Clarke who was giggling nervously. Raven and Octavia were now on the floor practically rolling with laughter. Lexa turned to look at Clarke with an apologetic look in her eyes. 

“Uh, forgive me, Sir, but I’m just slightly confused to your reaction.” Lexa said with a kind smile. Jake smirked at her and said slowly but teasingly. 

“Don’t worry, Lexa. This isn’t the first time that’s happened with Clarke’s significant others.” Lexa’s head snapped with face Clarke with wide and slightly angry eyes. And Clarke knew, once they got home she was getting punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	2. Your Daughter Calls Me Daddy Too (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa punishes Clarke once they get home...
> 
> SEXUAL WARNINGS! - SPANKING - WITHHOLDING ORGASM - STRAPON SEX/BLOWJOB  
> If it's not your piece of smut I would suggest you skip this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do you want me to go to hell
> 
> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

Clarke was practically dragged to the car once the Griffins shut the house door. She was biting her lip trying not to smile; if she does then Lexa would know how much she was enjoying it. 

“You’re going to explain to me what the hell you’re father was talking about.” Lexa hissed as she put the key in the ignition. She unbuttoned her blazer and took it off carefully; it cost $13,000. She folded it neatly and placed it in the back seat. Then she turned to look at Clarke who was flushed red while biting her lip. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” She whispered. Lexa narrowed her eyes and moved her hand to roughly cup Clarke’s chin. 

“You can’t call me that. Not until you explain.” Lexa growled before rolling her sleeves to her elbows and beginning to drive. On their way to Lexa’s loft Clarke didn’t dare to say a word. She kept her mouth shut. Well, metaphorically; it was hung open staring at Lexa’s clenched jaw and that vein on her neck. Lexa was obviously angry, and completely and utterly jealous. 

—————

The second Clarke closed the door Lexa had her front pushed against Clarke’s back. The blonde’s face stuck to the door with a surprised gasp. Clarke pushed her ass back to Lexa’s front and heard the brunette growl before unzipping Clarke’s dress from the back. The blue dress dropped onto the floor leaving Clarke in only her heels. 

“No underwear?” Clarke smiled innocently as she turned her head over her shoulder to look at Lexa who was pulling at her tie with an angry smirk. The blonde turned her head back to face the door and suddenly gasped and moaned at the hard smack against her left asscheek. She was pushed forward at the impact and whimpered softly already feeling her asscheek stinging. 

“Please.” She whimpered out and pushed her naked ass towards Lexa. The brunette stepped back to admire the view as she pulled off her tie and threw it to her left. She began unbuttoning her shirt as she stepped forward and used her free hand to smack Clarke’s right cheek. “Oh god!” The blonde’s screams gave Lexa a rush as she pulled her shirt off and threw it in the same direction as the tie. She then rushed to step forward and wrap her arms around the blonde’s waist. She sighed contently as her face was buried into Clarke’s neck. She suddenly bit down as if realising that she was angry at her. Her hands made their way down to reach for the blonde’s throbbing pussy. She rubbed her clit softly earning a quiet sigh before smacking hard on it. “Fuck!” Clarke yelped.

“Who’s your daddy?” Lexa whispered harshly as she bit down on Clarke’s ear. The blonde arched her head back and moaned at the pain. 

“Daddy, please.” She managed to gasp out as Lexa’s fingers found their way to Clarke’s clit once again. She pinched it roughly. 

“Wrong answer.” She was then pushed against the door. Lexa smacked her ass cheeks once another 3 times in a row watching Clarke’s ass jiggle. She bent down onto her knees and moaned softly at the glorious sight. Full cheeks tainted pink, as she spread them everything inside was glistening with wetness. She couldn't help herself as she leaned forward and stuck her tongue out for a taste. Both the girls moaned at the action before Lexa pulled away once again. 

“Please, Lexa.” Clarke moaned out but all she got in return was another smack on the ass. She groaned as she felt her thighs tremble. Lexa caught her before she fell and made her way to the playroom. 

“Don’t talk.” Her voice was stern as she dropped Clarke onto the bed. The blonde hummed as she lifted herself up to lay down properly in the middle of the bed. Lexa stood at the side and took off her shoes carefully before taking off the rest of her clothes. Clarke watched with a small smile at the thought that Lexa does the same thing every single time. 

“I love you.” Clarke whispered softly. Lexa looked up at her and smiled softly before going back into her act. She jumped onto the bed and put her head between Clarke’s legs. She immediately started sucking on her clit and working her way up to Clarke’s orgasm. Clarke’s hands found their way into Lexa’s hair but the brunette grabbed them tightly and stopped her movements. 

“Don’t move.” Lexa growled as Clarke whimpered at the loss of contact. She spread her legs more and moved her hands to tightly grip the bed sheets. Lexa smirked before sticking her tongue back into the blonde who moaned in response. It took less than 2 minutes for the blonde’s breathing to became quicker, her moans to become louder, her body to get warmer. 

“Fuck, baby I’m so close.” Lexa ignored her plea and continued sucking on her clit before biting down. Clarke arched her back telling Lexa she needed one more push. The brunette smirked before moving back and standing up. Clarke groaned and whimpered as she looked up at Lexa with a frown. 

“You’ve been a bad girl. Now why would I reward you for that?” Lexa moved to sit on the red armchair in the corner of the room. She watched Clarke intently making sure she made no move to touch herself. 

“Daddy, please.” Whimpering was all she seemed to know now as her desperation for an orgasm began to rise. Lexa watched on with a smirk as Clarke twitched slightly trying not to move too much. She could feel the ache between her legs pulsing. Her pussy hole was clenching softly eager for release. Lexa sat there watching for a few minutes before standing up and slowly making her way to the collection of strap-ons. She looked through them for the perfect one and finally chuckled when she found it. She pulled out the 7inch long and 2inch wide strap-on dildo. The colour matched her own skin tone; she had it made personally for her. 

“You want his baby girl?” Lexa said as she turned to face Clarke. The blonde looked at the strap-on with wide, scared and excited eyes. 

“It’s too big, daddy. I don’t think I can handle it.” Lexa chuckled and ignored Clarke while she took her time putting it on. Clarke felt herself get wetter by the second at sight of Lexa pulling on the strap-on. She closed her eyes and moaned already picturing how it would feel. Suddenly Lexa appeared in front of her as she opened her eyes. She was met with the dildo by her face inching closer to her mouth.

“Suck it.” That order was all it took for Clarke to open her mouth and take in the head. Lexa had her mouth open slightly as she kept her eyes on Clarke. The blonde moaned around the dildo and inched lower and lower barely managing 3 inches. A few minutes later Lexa pushed her hips forward and groaned at the sound of Clarke gagging before pulling back and watching spit drip from the head. 

“Please just fuck me already.” Clarke was practically begging now. Lexa grabbed the lube from the table that she had put it on and poured some into her hand and onto the dildo. She then moved onto the bed and positioned herself with arms on either side of Clarke’s head. The blonde’s legs were positioned on Lexa’s shoulders. Green met blue looking for a sign of hesitation before slowly pushing the head in. Clarke bit her lip hard as her head was thrown back. Her eyebrows scrunched together in pain as the head popped in. Her pussy walls clenched around the dildo getting used to the size. After each minute Lexa pushed in another inch before she was fully buried in the blonde. She leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth nibbling on it softly. Clarke gave her a moan in response and also confirmation. 

“You ready, baby girl?” Lexa smirked and pulled up leaving the head in before thrusting all the way in again not waiting for a reply from Clarke. All she got was a gasp and she took that as an OK. She began thrusting in and out slowly but roughly. The power of her thrusts sent Clarke back and forth with groans and moans of approval. The blonde continued moaning as she felt herself being stretched. 

“That feels so good.” Lexa sped up her thrusts and looked up at Clarke’s face. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth was open slightly breathing in and out heavily. Lexa let instinct take over as she moved her hand to Clarke’s mouth and forcefully put 3 fingers in. “Daddy.” Her voice was muffled but it was enough for Lexa to hear. Lexa pulled out her fingers and put her hands back next to Clarke’s head before she began thrusting uncontrollably hard and fast. The bed began rocking and the loft was filled with the screams and moans of Clarke. 

“Fuck.” Lexa whispered daring herself to look down at the big dick covered in Clarke’s juices. Clarke began arching her back and pushing her hips with Lexa’s thrusts. This is when Lexa tore her gaze away and decided to pull out. Clarke let out a scream of frustration. The brunette chuckled evilly as she got off the bed and took off the strap-on.

“Baby, I’m sorry.” She begged as Lexa moved back onto the bed. She put her thighs on the side of Clarke’s head leaving her wet pussy on Clarke’s face.

“Show me how sorry you are. And no touching.” She reminded Clarke not to touch herself before the blonde took in her smell. Clarke stuck her tongue out and allowed Lexa to drop her hips down onto it. The blonde kept her tongue out while Lexa moaned rocking her hips gripping onto blonde locks. She sighed contently when Clarke began circling her tongue while moving it up and down taking long licks. She was enjoying the taste trying to get every inch her tongue could reach. Lexa was already close to the edge just from wearing that strap-on. When Clarke’s tongue circle her clit and began spelling out the word ‘daddy’ Lexa let out a loud moan and let her leg support drop. Her pussy was burying Clarke’s face as she began riding it for her own pleasure. She began seeing stars as she closed her eyes and twitched on top of Clarke. 

“You taste so good.” Clarke mumbled as she lazily licked at Lexa’s pussy. The brunette sighed and moaned softly before forcing herself to move to the other side of the bed next to Clarke. She lay down next to her and turned to face her. The blonde looked at her with apologetic and hopeful eyes. “You’re my daddy.” She whispered the words that Lexa had been wanting to hear from the start. The brunette smiled at her while moving her hand down between their bodies. Clarke turned to her side to face Lexa. 

“I love you too, Clarke.” Lexa whispered this time never breaking eye contact. She immediately thrust two fingers into the blonde. They slipped in easily and Clarke let out a soft moan. She rolled her hips to the soft thrusts that were enough to please her. Lexa felt Clarke tightening around her fingers already. She moved her thumb to the blonde’s pulsing and swollen clit. Rubbing softly at it, she curled her fingers with each thrust. Clarke groaned as she moved forward pushing her head into Lexa’s neck. She lay a soft kiss there and breathed heavily getting closer to her orgasm. Lexa kissed her ear and sucked on her earlobe softly putting it between her teeth. She stuck in a third finger curling it as well. Her thrusts sped up slightly as she tried pushing her fingers in deeper. 

“So close.” Clarke mumbled against Lexa’s neck with a soft moan. Lexa smiled and whispered into her ear. 

“Cum for me.” Clarke was silent as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her mouth was open in a silent scream as Lexa’s thumb pressed onto her clit with curled fingers finally finding her g-spot. Lexa felt Clarke freeze before twitching. With each twitch and pulse a squirt was pushed out drenching the sheets and both their thighs. Lexa didn’t let the shock phase her as she kissed Clarke’s exposed neck while gently thrusting her fingers in and out of Clarke letting her ride out her well deserved orgasm. The blonde felt a few tears drop down her cheek as she took in a deep breath and let out one loud sob. She continued twitching and began rolling her hips. She froze one last time and let out a loud grunt as the final squirt was released. She stayed with Lexa’s fingers remaining still in her for a minute before the brunette pulled them out and wiped them on the sheets. Clarke sighed contently and tiredly as she looked up at Lexa with almost closed eyes. 

“Thank you.” She whispered before letting sleep take over. Lexa smiled softly at her girlfriend while wrapping an arm around her. 

“Daddy’s got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND ME PROMPTS/REQUESTS! CONTACT ME THROUGH THE SOCIAL MEDIA'S ABOVE OR COMMENT THE PROMPTS! 
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	3. That's Not Your Dad (G!P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Octavia read Clarke's texts and assume the worst...
> 
> G!P Lexa
> 
> NO PHYSICAL SMUT IN THIS BUT IF YOU REQUEST IT I'LL DO A PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

**Daddy**  
i miss you 

**Baby Girl**  
I miss you more

 **Daddy**  
how bad do you miss me?

 **Baby Girl**  
So bad, Daddy ;)

And bad she was. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this but she can’t help herself. It was wrong to be sexting Lexa while Octavia and Raven were literally sitting right next to her concentrating on Titanic playing on the screen. But Lexa was impossible to resist. 

**Daddy**  
fuck me i love when you call me that, baby girl

 **Baby Girl**  
If only I could fuck you right now, Daddy :(

 **Daddy**  
what would you do

Clarke bit her lip and held back the moan that wanted to escape her throat at the idea of something else in her throat.

 **Baby Girl**  
Wouldn’t you like to know? ;p

 **Daddy**  
you really want to play the teasing game, baby girl?

She giggled at her phone slightly knowing that Lexa was most likely going to punish her if she continues teasing her. But obviously she didn’t care. In fact, she loved it. Raven turned her head slightly but Clarke quickly pushed her phone screen towards her chest hiding it away from her. Raven looked at her curiously with a raised eyebrow before looking back at the screen. 

**Baby Girl**  
What are you gonna do about it, Daddy? Punish me?

Clarke smirked in triumph before standing up stating she was going to the bathroom. She placed her phone on the coffee table in front of them and walked to the bathroom while Octavia and Raven turned to look at her walk away. Once she was in the bathroom Raven and Octavia turned to look at each other.

“You saw that too, right?” Raven asked Octavia who nodded and looked at the phone that just buzzed. 

“We shouldn’t.” She said hesitantly. Raven looked at her for a few second before grabbing the phone. 

“Fuck it. Who is she talking to?” She mumbled as Octavia moved to sit next to Raven to see the phone. They both gasped as they read the texts that popped up on the screen. 

**Daddy**  
i’m going to spank you. one for every time you teased me.  
then i’m going to stick my hard cock in your mouth  
then i’ll leave you on your knees mouth filled with my cum

Raven practically threw the phone onto the coffee table and stood up running to the kitchen looking through the cabinets. Octavia was wide-eyed with her hands covering her eyes. 

“What’s going on?” Neither of them paid attention to Clarke as she walked in.

“Where the fuck is the bleach? My eyes!” Raven screamed out. Clarke was confused until she looked over to the coffee table seeing her phone further away from where she first put it.

“No. NO NO NO YOU DID NOT SEE THAT!” She ran off to her phone and read the messages with a groan. “Why did you look at my phone!?” 

“What the fuck, Clarke?” That you’re fucking dad!” Clarke frowned at Raven’s words.

“That’s just fully wrong, Clarke! What about your mum? Do you not care about her feelings?” Octavia screamed out standing up and walking over to where Raven was standing.

“Forget your mum! That’s fucking incest!” Clarke shook her head walking over to them.

“It’s Lexa!” They both stopped talking and looked at Clarke with a confused look on her face. 

“Who is Lexa?” Raven asked while Clarke laughed nervously.

“Well. You know. Just Lexa.” Octavia tilted her head to the side with a glare. 

“Stop trying to make up a lie! I’m going to have to tell you mum about this.” She said while grabbing her coat and bag. Raven followed her movements. Clarke ran to the door standing in front of it. 

“I’m not lying! You won’t believe me if I tell you the truth.” Clarke begged but Raven and Octavia wouldn’t budge. She groaned before sighing with a pout on her lips. “It’s Alexandria Woods.” Clarke watched her two best friends look at each other in silence before bursting out loud laughing.

“That’s the most unbelievable thing I’ve ever heard.” Clarke frowned at Raven’s words. “You really expect us to believe that you, Clarke Griffin, is doing the do with Alexandria Woods, CEO of Heda Industries? She’s like the hottest thing out there! Full fine stud sexiness!” Clarke narrowed her eyes before grabbed her phone out of her pocket and going to Lexa’s name. She showed it to Raven to prove she was calling the number and she pressed the FaceTime button. 

“Please, I don’t want to FaceTime your dad, Clarke.” Octavia said rolling her eyes. She suddenly went wide-eyed staring at the screen with an open mouth. There she was, Alexandria Woods sitting down in her living room with what she assumes she’s face timing on, her laptop on the coffee table. She was wearing nothing but a sports bra and adidas jogging bottoms. 

“Umm. I do not believe we have met.” The two friends gasped at the sound of her husky voice echoing in the room. Clarke watched them with smirks before turning the camera to face her. “Hello, Clarke. Do you mind filling me in on what is going on there?” Clarke smiled at her girlfriend who smiled back biting her lip just at the sight of Clarke. 

“That was Raven and Octavia. They read my messages from ‘Daddy’ and assumed it was my dad. I had to prove them wrong before they fucked up my entire life.” Lexa let out a loud chuckle and leaned back into the couch hands on her abs. Raven pulled the phone off of Clarke and ran to the other side of the room. 

“Say, ‘I want to fuck Raven Reyes’ or I won’t believe it’s you.” Raven said with an open mouth still shocked. Lexa raised an eyebrow before leaning back forward into the camera. She narrowed her eyes slightly with a small smirk on her lips. Her eyebrow was slightly raised and Clarke knew from Raven’s reaction that she was doing ‘the face’. 

“I want to fuck Raven Reyes.” Her husky tone was all Raven needed to let out a moan before she was pushed by Octavia. The phone was stolen once again. “I am guessing you are Octavia?” Octavia nodded and smiled into the camera.

“Why is your name saved as ‘Daddy’? Is it so Clarke can hide the fact that she’s banging you?” Lexa chuckles once again catching a glimpse of Clarke in the background blushing and coming up behind Octavia.

“I am saved as ‘Daddy’ because that is what she called me when I am fucking her brains out. She whispered it intending on only Clarke hearing but the two brunettes behind Clarke heard and gasped before gagging slightly running over to the kitchen. 

“SHE HAS A DADDY KINK! I FUCKING KNEW IT!” Clarke groaned while Lexa laughed at her with a wide smile on her face. 

“Why?” She said to Lexa playfully. The brunette smirked at her while standing up allowing just her abs and the massive bulge in her pants to be shown. The blonde’s breath hitched at the sight.

“HOLY SHIT SHE HAS A BIG WILLY TOO!” 

“RAVEN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	4. What's Your Fetish? (G!P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wants Lexa to lose control but what makes her do that?...
> 
> G!P Lexa
> 
> SEXUAL WARNINGS! - CHOKING  
> If it's not your piece of smut I would suggest you skip this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

“Babe, trust me. There’s nothing, ok? No fetish.” Clarke shook her head and refused to believe her girlfriend. The brunette must have a fetish. Everyone has a fetish. Right? 

“Everyone has a fetish, Lexi. Just tell me! Come on!” Lexa chuckled and shook her head lightly while gripping on to Clarke’s waist. She kissed her lightly on the neck and murmured against it.

“Well, I’m completely normal.” She said biting down on Clarke’s neck softly and soothing it with a lick as Clarke’s breath hitches. “Apart from ‘him’ down there.” She said playfully. The blonde giggled and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck.

“I happen to like ‘him’ very, very much.” She emphasised and stood on her tip-toes to lay a kiss on Lexa’s lips. They both grinned into the kiss and Lexa picked up Clarke with a playful growl. 

—————

Pizza boxes and beer bottles were laying around all over the apartment. The three friends were just over tipsy and screaming at the TV as Rose let go of Jack. 

“What the fuck, Rose!? How can you let a beauty like that just die?” Octavia exclaimed with a frown. Raven was sitting beside her sobbing to herself and Clarke was laying on the armchair looking up at the ceiling with a frown. “Stupid fucking bitch.” She mumbled while grumbling and chugging the rest of her beer.

“Why did you let go?” Raven cried out and with a groan and wiped her tears with Octavia’s arm sleeve. The brunette’s began arguing and hair was pulled but Clarke was lost in her mind. 

“What could possibly be her fetish?” Clarke mumbled but didn’t expect herself to be loud enough for Octavia and Raven to stop fighting and turn to look at her. “Oh no. No. Not happening. I don’t want any suggestions from you two.” The two brunettes groaned and jumped off the couch to get closer to the blonde. They sat on the floor in front her with smirks and grins. 

“Feet?” Clarke scrunched up her face and took a gulp of her beer while sitting up properly on the chair. Raven frowned and began thinking of other things she could possibly say. “Spanking?” Clarke suddenly blushed and took a light sip of her drink. 

“Oh my god, you guys already do that!” Clarke let out a groan at Octavia’s grin. “Who does the spanking?”

“Obviously Lexa, O. Come on! But if they already do that then why you looking for her fetish? Isn’t that it?” Clarke shook her head with a frown and decided to give up with fighting it.

“No there has to be something else. We do a lot of rough play; it’s kinda just our thing. I need to know that one thing that just makes her lose control.” They sat in silence for a few seconds before Octavia spoke up.

“Have you tried calling her ‘Daddy’?” 

—————

“Fuck. You’re so wet for me, baby girl.” Clarke moaned at the name and threw her head back with two hands planted on Lexa’s breasts under her. She arched her back at the feeling of Lexa going even deeper into her. 

“I love your dick, Lexi. Gosh, it’s so big.” Clarke bit her lip contemplating her choices while looking down at Lexa who was staring at Clarke’s pussy lips engulfing her cock. Clarke suddenly changed her position by leaning down to put her arms on either side of Lexa’s head. She bit down on her ear and said the words she was waiting to say for the past week. “Fuck me like you mean it,” Lexa moaned and flipped them over but froze at Clarke’s next word, “Daddy.” Clarke smirked as she saw Lexa gulp and look down at her with pure lust in her eyes.

“Fuck.” She grinned and leaned up to whisper in her ear once again.

“Bingo.” The brunette immediately began pounding into Clarke with no holding back. Every thrust pushed Clarke back as well as the bed banging into the wall. Clarke almost began screaming but she held it back and resorted to squealing at each thrust. “Fuck! Jesus fuck! Oh god please!” Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

“Call me that again, baby girl.” Lexa growled while lifting Clarke’s legs and hooking them over her shoulders. She regained her positioning and pushed in going deeper than she was before. The blonde shuddered and let out a loud moan as Lexa started up her fast pace once again.

“Fuck fuck fuck! Fuck me Daddy! Yes, Daddy, go deeper!” Lexa grunted and gripped onto Clarke’s waist. She was sure that she left a few marks on her but at the moment she couldn’t care less about it. Her thrusts were harder making the sound of wet skin slapping even louder. The blonde was constantly being pushed down on the bed and jumping slightly up. Her hips were moving with Lexa’s trying to get every inch in every thrust. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight for me, baby girl. All this for Daddy?” The smirk on Lexa’s face said it all for Clarke. That one single word wiped away Lexa’s gentleness and brought out the animal. The animal that Clarke had always wanted. 

“YES! Yes, Daddy, all for you, fuck! I’m so close. I’m so so close. Close uhh!” Clarke was surprised at how Lexa hadn’t changed her pace one bit. It was still fast and hard fucking her into another universe. All of a sudden Lexa pushed down her body stretching Clarke’s legs further. 

“I’m gonna make you cum so hard for Daddy, baby girl.” She mumbled and her thrusts became erratic and sloppy but harder and faster to the point where Clarke was sure bruises are beginning to form. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt a gentle yet rough hand around her neck. As it tightened, the thrusts became harder and faster. Clarke felt Lexa change her angle and suddenly she hit the perfect stop. The blonde arched her back with a scream as she felt her insides tighten and explode out gushing all over their thighs. Lexa groaned at the pussy walls clenching around her already throbbing cock. She let out one last hard thrust and emptied herself. She twitched slightly with a few grunts eyes never leaving Clarke’s. They came down from their high, green meeting blue. 

“Fuck me that was so good.” Clarke managed to say between deep breaths. Lexa rolled over to lay down next to her. She groaned and then chuckled a few seconds later while pulling off the condom and throwing it in the bin next to her nightstand. 

“Well done.” She murmured and turned her body to the side. Clarke done the same with a wide smile on her face. 

“By the same it was Octavia who suggested calling you that.” Lexa raised an eyebrow chuckling again. “You may need to have a word with Lincoln.” She said playfully. A few minutes passed in silence. 

“Are you ok?” Lexa asked while biting her lip nervously. The blonde looked at her in slight confusion before nodding. “You sure it wasn’t a bit much?” Clarke moved her hand to rest on Lexa’s cheek. “I lost control and without that there’s a possibility of me hurting yo-” Clarke cut her off with a kiss.

“You don’t have to be in control around me.” Lexa nodded with a small and grateful smile. “I got you, Daddy.” Her eyes turned dark again with a sultry smirk. 

“Round 2.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND ME PROMPTS/REQUESTS! CONTACT ME THROUGH THE SOCIAL MEDIA'S ABOVE OR COMMENT THE PROMPTS!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	5. New Experiences (G!P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wants to try new things to spice up her and Lexa's relationship...
> 
> G!P Lexa
> 
> SEXUAL WARNINGS! - ANAL - SQUIRTING  
> If it's not your piece of smut I would suggest you skip this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

“Baby?” Lexa stops her slow thrusts and lifted her head from Clarke’s shoulder. She leaned her head to rest her forehead on Clarke’s. She grinned at her matching Clarke’s grin. 

“Yeah?” Clarke took a deep breath as Lexa moved her hips slightly with a small moan. The blonde moved her hands to the back of Lexa’s head pushing her fingers into Lexa’s messy bun. The brunette smiled and leaned down kissing her softly. “What is it, baby girl?” Her voice was sweet and gentle. 

“I want try something new.” Clarke blurted out and watched as Lexa raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk. She let out a soft chuckle and nudged her nose at Clarke’s cheek lovingly. Clarke couldn't help smiling as her heart fluttered at the sweet actions.

“What, like anal?” Lexa said sarcastically with a chuckle and smirk. It dropped the second she saw Clarke bite her lip nervously and giggle. “Wait. Are you being seriously right now?” Clarke nodded and frowned slightly at Lexa’s reaction. She thought that she clearly did something wrong by asking. Did Lexa not want to explore their sex life?

“Umm. If you don’t want to do it then it’s fine. I don’t want to pressure you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” Lexa’s eyes widened as she shook her head and shifted slightly. They both moaned slightly at the movement. 

“No, no. I want to. Trust me, I really want to.” Clarke giggled as Lexa winked at her and bit her lip slightly. The blonde sighed softly and threw her head back as Lexa began swirling her hips. She rolled her hips with each slow thrust making sure she hit every spot possible. “We should build up to it, though. I mean, I’m not exactly easy to take in, am I?” She smirked as Clarke rolled her eyes playfully and looked up at her with hooded eyes. 

“Obviously. Can we try it soon?” Lexa nodded and ended the conversation with a hard kiss. She bit down on Clarke’s bottom lip earning a groan but she quickly soothed it with her tongue. Her thrusts sped up as Clarke wrapped her legs round Lexa’s waist. 

“Mmm you feel so good, baby girl.” Clarke moaned at the nickname and moved her hips with Lexa’s thrust. 

“You fuck me so good, Daddy.” The blonde moaned out and smiled seductively when she heard Lexa growl and harden her thrusts. Clarke’s breaths quickened as her eyes fluttered closed with pleasure. Lexa smiled at the sight on her girlfriend. She gripped Clarke’s waist and looked down at the love bites she left earlier that night trailing down Clarke’s stomach. 

“I love you so much.” Clarke moaned out as she arched her back aching to reach climax. Lexa could feel Clarke’s walls getting tighter with each thrust. She reached her hand down between their bodies and found Clarke’s throbbing clit. Her fingers began rubbing it earning a twitch from Clarke as well as a small gasp. 

“Fuck.” Lexa whispered watching Clarke throw her head back exposing her pale neck. “You’re so fucking gorgeous.” She mumbled and began pounding into Clarke deeper and harder. Leaning down she bit Clarke’s neck smirking as the blonde moaned loudly into her ear. She let out a squeak at each thrust as Lexa positioned her hips to thrust in deeper. 

“I’m so close, Daddy. Make me cum, Daddy.” Lexa growled and pressed hard on Clarke’s clit rubbing it as fast as she can. Her thrusts became harder trying to reach the sensitive spots in Clarke. It seemed to work as the blonde let out a loud moan as her mouth formed an ‘O’ shape. She arched into Lexa’s touch thrusting her hips frantically up to meet Lexa’s thrusts. Lexa let out a grunt as she felt Clarke’s walls clenching around her, milking every inch of her. 

“Oh fuck.” She moaned out as she continued rubbing Clarke’s sensitive clit. The blonde quickly fell into another less powerful but pleasurable orgasm. Her toes curled as her head leaned forward. Her eyes met Lexa’s and they both climaxed together staring into each other’s loving eyes. 

“Mhm, Lexa.” Clarke whispered as Lexa slid over to lay down next to Clarke. The blonde moaned as a mixture of their juiced flowed out of her onto the covers. The brunette turned to face Clarke who lifted her head and smiled at Lexa. They stared at each other for a seconds before laughing and falling into their usual sleeping position. 

—————

“Are you sure? You can back out if you want to; I won’t get upset.” Lexa was trying to make sure her girlfriend was 100% sure she was ready. The blonde looked down at Lexa who was currently between her thighs. She smiled at her and nodded softly.

“Baby, I want to do this, ok?” Lexa took a deep breath and nodded before dipping her head down. She licked along Clarke’s pussy slit and circled her clit with her tongue to get her worked up a little first. The blonde hummed slightly and let herself fall into the bed to relax. Lexa slowly leaned lower and licked Clarke’s asshole softly. She repeated the action multiple times before beginning to slowly push her tongue into the hole. She watched as Clarke’s squirmed slightly but moaned nonetheless. Lexa opened up her asshole with her tongue moaning slightly a the tightness of it. She then spat on it and her pinky finger get it lubricated before slowly pushing it in. 

“You ok?” She asked almost immediately as Clarke gasped. The blonde nodded with closed eyes. She let out a deep breath and squirmed slightly to get more comfortable as the brunette slowly began moving her finger. She grabbed the lube bottle that was on the nightstand and poured some out onto her finger as she pulled it out leaving only the tip in. 

“Can you put another finger in, Daddy?” Lexa felt herself getting harder by the nickname but she ignored it and chuckled softly. She continued slowly pushing her finger in and out of Clarke’s tight ass. 

“Let’s work up to it, baby girl. Ok? I don’t want to hurt you.” Clarke nodded with a grateful smile. Lexa smiled back and leaned her head back down to lick at Clarke’s ass once again while pushing her finger a little faster. She paused slightly to push in the tip of another finger along with the pinky before moving it and thrusting the pinky back in. She repeated this action a few times, enjoying each time Clarke’s breath hitched when she almost put a second finger in. She decided to pull her out of her misery and curiosity so she pushed in another finger slowly and carefully watching Clarke’s reaction.

“Oh god.” She mumbled and calmly threw her head back against the pillows. Clarke gripped onto the bedsheets and shut her eyes tight at the new feeling. Lexa moaned as the grip around her fingers tightened. She began thrusting starting off soft being careful to watch Clarke’s expressions looking for any signs of discomfort. Clarke felt a new sensation building up in the pit of her stomach. It was coming fast and she wasn’t sure if it was an orgasm or not. All she knew is that she loved what Lexa was making her feel. 

“You’re doing so good, beautiful.” Clarke grinned as she rolled her hips slowly to match Lexa’s soft thrusts. “You want more?” Lexa asked and chuckled when the blonde nodded almost immediately. Lexa moved her other hand to Clarke’s slit and pushed a finger in curling it upwards. The blonde moaned and arched her back slightly at the sensation of being fucked in both holes. That feeling in her stomach was building up as Lexa thrusted harder this time curling the fingers in her ass. 

“Fuck, don’t stop doing that.” Clarke whispered through heavy intakes of breath. Her knuckles were turning white as she gripped the bedsheets. Lexa pulled the finger out of Clarke’s pussy and used it to rub on Clarke’s clit instead. She then looked at the expression of approval on Clarke’s face before sticking in a third finger, this time going straight into the hard thrusting. The blonde continued to moan louder and louder as Lexa let herself get lost in the power she had. 

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight, baby.” Lexa moaned out and curled her fingers up. She smirked at the particularly loud moan she earned from that action. 

“Oh Daddy I’m so close.” Lexa knew from those words that she was allowed to begin thrusting with no mercy. Her fingers curled with each thrust as she quickened her pace. Clarke felt her pussy lips and clit throb almost in anticipation before she felt something in her click. She gasped and began twitching as a liquid squirted out fast right onto Lexa’s face. Her eyes were wide but she didn’t slow her thrusts. In fact, she pushed even harder. Clarke twitched with each squirt while holding her breath. She pushed it all out barely realising what was happening. She swore she saw the stars as she looked up but they were nothing compared to the stars in Lexa’s eyes when she looked down to see her predator. 

“That was so hot. I didn’t know you could do that.” Lexa said excitedly as she wiped her face on the sheets and crawled up. Her erection was rubbing on Clarke’s thigh as she kissed her softly with a small moan. Clarke sighed in content before giggling against Lexa’s lips. “What’s so funny?” 

“Nothing. I just can’t believe I just squirted on your face. You’re reaction was priceless.” She started laughing as the brunette gave her a playful glare and nibbled on her collarbone. 

“Laugh all you want. It was hot.” Clarke shook her head slightly with a happy smile on her face. Lexa looked down at her girlfriend with pure love in her eyes.

“You’re turn.” Clarke said with a smirk before flipping them over and filling her final hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND ME PROMPTS/REQUESTS! CONTACT ME THROUGH THE SOCIAL MEDIA'S ABOVE OR COMMENT THE PROMPTS!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	6. Pay Attention In Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke isn't paying attention to the lesson Miss Woods has planned, and for that she will be punished...
> 
> NON G!P
> 
> SEXUAL WARNINGS! - SPANKING - WITHHOLDING ORGASM  
> If it's not your piece of smut I would suggest you skip this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have some spare time; i only have 2 more exams left and then i'm free for like the entire summer! so i thought i'd treat you guys after that long wait! be sure to send in more prompts though! i do have a long list of beautiful, sinful smut.
> 
> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

Blue was locked onto green throughout the entire double period. Her eyes couldn’t manage to detach themselves from the hot woman’s body. And to make matters worse, she was wearing a suit. A really expensive one. Who wears a bloody suit that expensive while teaching at a shitty public high school? The suit was making everything worse; it clung to her body like it was made for it. It was showing off the perfection of the defined muscles and sculpture-like figure.

“Miss Griffin. If you would kindly bring your attention to the board, it would be much appreciated.” Her tone broke Clarke out of her haze and immediately pulled her into a new one. Her voice was husky, rolling shivers down Clarke’s spine. She almost moaned but she was able to contain herself, knowing that this clearly wasn’t the time and the place. 

“Sorry.” Clarke mumbled with a light sigh as she took in her teacher’s features. Her sharp jaw was her favourite thing about her. Her eyes were dark yet gentle when they were fixated on Clarke. She never smiled, but usually had a natural smirk on her face when she spoke to the blonde, especially when she was gripping onto her waist from behind. 

Clarke jumped slightly when she felt her pocket vibrate. She looked around the classroom then at Lexa who was currently sitting at her desk marking papers while the video about Germany was playing on the screen. Clarke pulled out her phone and read the text that was sent to her.

 **Ray the Bae**  
miss woods is so fuckin hot

 **Gryffindor**  
i’d let her cut my vagina with that jawline 

She heard a snort from a few column to her left and turned to grin at Raven who simply shook her head at the blonde. 

**Ray the Bae**  
pretty sure she’s had plenty of opportunity for that, huh? 

Clarke blushed at the text and couldn’t help the small smile on her face thinking over the times she’s had with Lexa. Her teacher really was amazing at everything she does. 

**Daddy Woods**  
Miss Griffin, if you would kindly pay attention to the video instead of texting during my lesson, it would be appreciated. 

Clarke looked up with wide eyes and saw Lexa stared at her with narrowed eyes, her natural smirk and an eyebrow raised perfectly. 

**Daddy Woods**  
Or would you prefer I punished you for your rude behaviour?

She felt a shiver in her body as she pressed her thighs together. Lexa smirked at the reaction and cleared her throat. She took off her blazer and stood up pausing the video to go over the main points. 

—————

“Don’t forget that your assignment is due in three days. Dismissed.” Everyone immediately stood up and rushed out of the class with their things. Clarke took her time waiting for Raven before she was stopped. “Apart from you, Miss Griffin.” The blonde bit her lip as she looked at Lexa who simply smirked at her. Raven walked past them with her own smirk and hid her laugh behind her hand. 

“Horny bastards.” She mumbled as she walked out and shut the door behind her. Lexa stood up slowly and walked over to lock the door. Clarke’s breath hitched at the harsh sound of the lock. She place her bag on a desk and went to sit down on the chair. 

“So, Miss Griffin.” The only sound that could be heard was the clock ticking.

“So, Miss Woods.” They stared at each other trying to memorise each other’s bodies. This was until Lexa stood in front of Clarke’s desk and put her hands on it. She leaned down slowly and moved on hand to harshly grip onto Clarke’s chin. She stared into her eyes for half a second before smashed their lips together. The blonde immediately moaned as her hands began roaming but lips were lost as fast as the kiss escalated. 

“Did I tell you to touch me?” Clarke whined as Lexa pulled away from her and stepped back. The brunette smirked at her with a light chuckle before she began unbuttoning her waistcoat. Clarke watched her with hungry eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” There was a pause, and this time it was Clarke who was smirking. The sudden power change was evident as Clarke stood up and walked over to the brunette who had hooded eyes filled with lust. “I promise it won’t happen again.” She whispered against Lexa’s lips but never touched them. Hot breath was exchanged between the two women before Lexa gripped onto Clarke’s waist with a growl and pushed her tongue into her mouth. The blonde hummed into the kiss and put her hands behind Lexa’s head to rest on her neck. 

“You make me lose control, baby girl.” Lexa moaned into her mouth growling again as she bit onto the blonde’s bottom lip. Clarke smiled slightly at the confession while feeling her heart flutter at Lexa’s words. She moaned at the lip bite and felt Lexa push her back. She turned her around and went down onto her knees immediately. 

“Mmm, fuck me, Daddy.” Clarke said as Lexa pulled her pants and panties down together. She groaned at the sight of Clarke’s soft and full ass and she couldn’t help but smack it lightly. The blonde giggled in response and bit her lip looking over her shoulder at Lexa. 

“You don’t deserve to be fucked.” The teacher spit out sharply before stepping back leaving Clarke in that position. The blonde sighed and knew that if she moved she wouldn’t get what she wanted. “You weren’t paying attention in my lesson, Miss Griffin.” She said this and ended her statement with a smack to Clarke’s right asscheek. 

“Mhm, please, Daddy.” The blonde moaned out and pushed her ass out further. The brunette chuckled evilly and pushed her front against Clarke’s back. She admired the view of her student before grabbing blonde locks and pulling them back. 

“You want to be fucked?” Clarke nodded to her teacher with her mouth slightly opened. Lexa attached their lips for a few seconds, breathing in the taste of them. She stepped back and slid her fingers into wet folds. Humming softly at the wetness, she chuckled once again while exploring the area with her two fingers rubbing around Clarke’s clit but never touching it. Clarke was growing impatient clearly being needy for her Daddy. 

“Daddy, please. I need you.” Her voice was dripping with eagerness and desperation. This urged the brunette on as she smirked and pushed in the tip of her fingers. She massaged the walls of her entrance with her two fingers. Clarke groaned knowing if she pushed back she would be punished further. 

“Where do you need me, baby girl?” Clarke arched her back down with a sigh. 

“Inside me.” Her teacher smirked as she pushed her fingers in. She groaned slightly at the tightness and the feel of Clarke’s walls around her fingers. “Oh fuck you feel so good.” Clarke moaned out before covering her mouth with a hand. She knew that if they were heard they’d get into trouble, but the thrill of it was even better causing her to shudder at the thought. 

“Who owns this tight, little pussy of yours? Huh? Tell me who.” Lexa hissed as she leaned forward and bit down on her student’s ear. Clarke let out a groan of pain and pleasure as Lexa soothing the bite with her tongue. 

“Hmm, you. My Daddy owns this tight, little pussy.” Lexa felt the wetness increase that was gathering at the bottom of her panties. She growled as she pushed her hips against her fingers causing them to enter fully in. Clarke pushed her head back with an open mouth. Lexa took the opportunity to grab a handful of her hair to keep her head back. Her other hand began thrusting with no mercy. Clarke tried to silence her moans and apart from that, the only songs were the slaps of Lexa’s palm against Clarke and her growling. 

“How does that feel, baby girl?” Clarke moaned softly and leaned her head down to cover her face in her bag that was on the desk. This muffled her moans that got louder as Lexa’s thrusts became harder. “Tell me how it feels, Clarke.” Her voice was commanding. 

“It feels so good, Miss Woods. I want another one, please.” Lexa spared her and pushed in another finger blending it in with her thrusts. Clarke’s breath hitched before moaning softly at the feeling of being filled. “Thank you, Daddy. You treat me so good.” She moaned out seductively while looking over her shoulder with a smirk. Lexa let go of blonde locks and gripped her curves instead. She dug her nails in that she knew would definitely leave a mark, but it was her mark and that’s all that mattered. 

“You’re so sexy, baby girl. Pleasing you is enough for me.” Clarke felt her heart flutter at Lexa’s words and turned her head to find a genuine smile on Lexa’s face. It soon was replaced by her signature smirk and Clarke felt the hand on her hip pinch her. She understood and carefully turned around carefully keeping Lexa’s now stilled fingers in her. The teacher moaned at the feeling of Clarke’s walls and immediately attacked her lips. Clarke sat up on the desk wrapping her legs around Lexa’s waist to pull her closer. 

“Fuck me.” She mumbled against Lexa’s lips and bit down on them once Lexa began thrusting her fingers once again. She curled them with each thrust as if trying to hit the one spot that she knows will drive the blonde mad. Clarke had one hand on the back of the desk to keep herself steady and the other moved to grab Lexa’s jaw. She caressed it softly while moaning into her mouth. 

“Come on, baby girl.” Lexa whispered against her lips. Their lips were touching but not connecting just yet. Their mixed hot breaths were making everything fuzzy in their heads. Clarke knew she was reaching the peak. She no longer controlled her small movements of her hips which became almost frantic. Her moans were increasing loud until Lexa covered her mouth fully with her plump lips. 

“I’m, fuck, I’m so close.” She was impatient with her groans and began scratching at Lexa’s jaw. She knew it would leave marks, but they were her marks. Lexa moved her thumb to Clarke’s clit and the blonde gasped at the attention finally getting there. The tight circles was the final push that she needed. “I’m,” Her voice was caught in her throat, “Cumming.” Her eyes were wide but scrunched in pleasure. She pulled her lips away from Lexa’s and looked deep into her forest eyes. The brunette didn’t stop her thrusts, in fact, she sped it up and tightened the circles. “D-Daddy.” Clarke managed to choke out as she fell into a long, stretched out orgasm. She froze and twitched every few seconds trying to squeeze her thighs around Lexa. Her mind was telling her to push her back but her body was pulling her closer. She began seeing black and white as her eyes rolled back. 

“Fuck.” Lexa whispered while watching Clarke unfold. She slowed down allowing Clarke to ride back down the wave. And eventually the blonde collapsed into Lexa’s arms, her face buried in the brunette’s strong shoulders. Lexa pulled her fingers out and wrapped the arm around Clarke. She held her for a few minutes waiting patiently for the blonde’s breathing patterns to get normal. 

“That was amazing.” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear and kissed her cheek gently. The brunette smiled at this gesture and chuckled as Clarke heavily lifted her head. Looking at Clarke, Lexa grinned cheekily causing the student to roll her eyes. “Don’t look so smug.” She said playfully and slapped her chest softly. 

“Ouch.” She exclaimed in a playful tone before chuckling. “You’re amazing, Miss Griffin.” Clarke smiled at her and leaned their foreheads together. 

“As are you, Miss Woods.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND ME PROMPTS/REQUESTS! CONTACT ME THROUGH THE SOCIAL MEDIA'S ABOVE OR COMMENT THE PROMPTS!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	7. Strip For Me (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is dragged to the strip club by Anya, but after she sees the Sky Princess she's addicted like a drug...
> 
> NON G!P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

She’s been working hard over the last couple of weeks trying to fix things with Mount Weather Corp. And of course she finally does and the company is at rest again, which means she has to be at rest - at least according to Anya. So the blonde decides to take the boss out, and what Lexa expected was a club. 

“What the hell is this, Anya?” She was angry to say the least. She hated places like this because all they do is degrade women. At least that’s what she's been taught her entire life by her parents. 

“It’s a strip club.” Her grin was toothy as she tried hard to fight the laugh wanting so badly to escape her throat. Lexa simple gave her a death glare before turning around attempting to walk out, but Anya gripped onto her wrist before she could leave. “Come on, Lex. You need to loosen up a little.”

“This is not the way to do it, Anya. These women deserve better than this.” Anya sighed knowing that this was difficult for Lexa. She slowly let go of her wrist expecting her to leave, but the brunette just stepped closer to Anya with a frustrated sigh. “Fine.” 

“YES! Ok, you don’t have to do much, just sit down and watch, throw a few bills around, and if a hot stripper approaches for a lap dance, SAY YES!” Lexa rolled her eyes at how excited her friend was and followed her as they walked further into the club. Anya found a spacey couch and sat down with her arms across the back. Lexa made a mental note of where Anya was and walked over to the bar to get a drink. She unbuttoned her blazer and sat down on the stool waiting for service. 

“Hi there, cutie! What would you like?” She looked up from her phone at the voice. The brunette in front of her looked way too happy for it to be real so she gave her a small smile.

“Jameson on the Rocks. Two.” The girl nodded at Lexa and walked away to make the drink. Lexa turned around on her stool and let her eyes roam the place. There were girls everywhere in all types of outfits, but every single one was way too revealing for it to be comfortable. She sighed to herself before it suddenly got caught in her throat. She caught a glimpse of golden blonde hair paired with the brightest yet also deepest blue eyes she’s ever laid her eyes on. 

“Here you go, darling.” Lexa was pulled out of her gaze and turned around to grab the drinks. She gave the girl a thankful smiled. 

“Put it on my tab.” The girl nodded as Lexa made her way to where Anya was sitting. She gave her friend a drink and sat down next to her. She noticed Anya’s gaze on one particular girl who was on stage. “Found your next target already?” Lexa said playfully with a chuckle. She sat back and sipped on her drink. Knowing she will be teased, she tried to slyly look around for the blonde beauty she saw earlier, but she couldn’t seem to find her. Hiding her disappointment wasn't enough as Anya saw right through her.

“Who you looking for, boss?” Her tone was playful and so was the smirk on her face. Lexa glared at her and took another sip before putting the drink down on the table in front of them. She pulled off her blazer carefully and folded it neatly placing it next to her on the couch. “Did someone catch your eye already?” Anya teased while elbowing Lexa’s side softly. 

“No one.” Lexa said biting her lip softly and turned to look at the stage. She might as well enjoy it now that she’s here. 

“Whatever you say, Lex.” And there she was again. It was like she was immediately drawn to the beautiful blonde. She saw the blonde walk to the back of the stage taking position with a sultry grin on her face. The lights dimmed as the other girls made their way off the stage. Lexa leaned forward, downed the rest of her drink, motioned for another to the girl at the bar and put the glass down on the table. Anya watched Lexa curiously and smirked once she realised that the blonde was the girl Lexa couldn’t keep her eyes off of. 

“Aren’t you all glad you came here tonight?” The voice echoed through the speakers, clearly introducing the blonde. “We’ve got someone here that we only bring out for special occasions, and I’m pretty sure all of you would love this fine piece of ass! Everyone give a warm welcome to the Sky Princess.” Cheers were heard mostly from the middle-aged men with wedding rings on their fingers. But Lexa payed not attention to them; she was too focussed on the blonde on the stage. 

“You’re so screwed tonight.” Anya whispered teasingly with a chuckle and sipped her drink as the music started. Lexa could barely hear it. Her eyes were glued to every little movement of the blonde. The blonde began walking seductively while swaying her hips to the music. Her hands were roaming her own body lifting the tight shirt she was wearing. She exposed her soft and flat stomach and Lexa’s breath hitched slightly. Anya raised an eyebrow at how much the blonde was affecting her friend already. 

“She’s so perfect.” Lexa mumbled and grabbed her drink from the girl who just walked handed the pair their drinks. The blonde on the stage pulled off her shirt and held it up in the air before dropping it. She was grinning throughout her actions and began moving to the music once again. She stepped forward to the awaiting pole and gripped it lightly before using its support to swing around facing the crowd and standing in front of it. People were already cheering her on and throwing bills; her aura was addicting. Lexa found herself unconsciously standing up to get closer. 

“Unbelievable.” Anya said to herself while chuckling at her boss. Lexa sat down at a table near the front and had the perfect view of the dancing blonde. The blonde turned around and bent down slowly while pulling off her extremely short denim shorts. They were practically hollering at this point but Lexa couldn't seem to make any sounds. Her eyes were stuck to the blonde’s full arse. She wanted nothing more than to bury her face in it and explore every inch of her. The blonde turned around and ended up somehow catching Lexa’s eyes. Green met blue. And suddenly the world froze. Their gaze was electrifying and the blonde couldn’t help but tear her face away at her sudden feeling of exposure. But she pushed it aside and pulled the grin back onto her face. 

“Here you go.” She ignored the voice that came next to her; it was the girl from the bar with yet another drink. But Lexa only wanted to drink one thing at the moment and it wasn’t alcohol. That’s when the blonde grabbed the pole and jumped. Her legs wrapped around it like it was second nature to her. She spun until she was on the floor crouching with her back facing the crowd. She made sure to jiggle her arse for the crowd as the amount of bills being thrown increased. She used the pole to stand up properly before jumping again and doing a few different tricks that had made Lexa swoon. The growing wetness at the bottom of Lexa’s panties was enough to have her shifting her legs trying to find comfort. But all it did was make her even wetter at the movements. It was clear that the blonde was beginning to reach the end of her act as the music was reaching its peak. She bent down with her arse against the pole and rubbed it against it with a giggle before standing back up and facing the crowd. She flashed a sultry grin and moved her hands to her back to unclasp her bra. Lexa was sitting at the edge of her seat by now almost falling, waiting. But it never came. She fell off her seat banging her forehead on the table with a groan. She could already hear Anya behind her cackling. But she couldn’t see the blonde on the stage looking at her with worry before giving everyone a wave and strutting off the stage. 

“For fuck sake.” Lexa mumbled as she pushed away flying hands trying to grab her. She got up and rubbed the bump on her head before stumbling slightly. 

“Easy there, tiger.” Anya said as she grabbed her without being able to stop the chuckles. She set her down on the chair and put a cup of water on the table. She wasn’t able to contain her laugh as Lexa continued mumbling angrily while gulping the water down. “It’s just a little bump; you’ll be fine.” She was still laughing but stopped when she saw Lexa glaring at her. 

“I missed it.” Anya froze before bursting out laughing once again. Lexa groaned and shoved her face in her hands while shaking her head. She was disappointed by that build up and then making a complete fool of herself. 

“Oh god, you really did miss it. It was gooooood.” Anya held out the last word teasingly and gave Lexa a toothy grin as she hit her at the back of the head. 

“Idiot. I’m going to the bathroom.” Lexa was grumbling as she pushed pass all the people on her way to the bathroom. When she finally got there she sighed and stepped up to the sink. Wetting her hands, she washed her face and winced when she felt the growing bump on her head. She then jumped at the husky voice behind her. 

“You’ll need to ice that.” She turned around and came face to face with the one person she wanted tonight. Green met blue once again. 

“I think I can handle a bump, Miss…?” Lexa said in her usual powerful tone waiting for the blonde to respond. She blushed when she heard Lexa’s voice as she felt unexpected shivers race down her spine.

“You can call me Sky Princess.” The blonde said teasingly, almost as if she was playing a game with the brunette. Lexa lifted a perfect eyebrow with slightly narrowed eyes that she knows will get her whatever she wants. She stepped forward slowly never breaking eye contact with the blonde. The blonde stepped back slightly feeling overwhelmed at the sudden predatory look Lexa was giving her. 

“Or,” She watched as the blonde’s eyes trailed down to her mouth, “you could simply tell me what your name is, Miss…” She dragged out the ’s’ forming a hissing sound. She was now so close to the blonde that she could feel her pull in a deep quick breath and see her eyes flutter close for just a second before opening back up. 

“Griffin. Clarke Griffin.” Clarke managed to squeak out as Lexa’s grin turned into a smirk. She was clearly pleased at the affect she was already having on Clarke. She cleared her throat while stepping back. 

“Well, Miss Griffin,” She moved to since her hands on the towel hanging on a bar on the wall, “Thank you for the advice. I’m sure I’ll see you around.” She took one last look at Clarke and winked at her before leaving the bathroom. Clarke bit her lip as she watched her leave. 

“Fuck. I didn't get her name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	8. Strip For Me (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Lexa isn't dragged to the strip club...
> 
> NON G!P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

The familiar flashing lights now gave her slight comfort as she approached them with Anya once again. She wasn't being dragged this time. She wanted this. She wanted her. 

“You’re so whipped already. It’s unbelievable.” Lexa rolled her eyes at Anya’s words as they walked in going over to their usual couch. They’ve been her at least once a week for the past month simply because Lexa can’t seem to find the Sky Princess. She considered asking around but that would be coming on too strong. 

“Be quiet, Anya.” She shushed her as the cheery brunette from the bar came over with their drinks. Lexa began sipping on it slowly trying to appear calm and collected, but she couldn’t help glance around every few seconds. 

“There she is.” Anya said pointing to the left and cackled as Lexa whipped her head round to the side. She continued laughing as the brunette turned her head back and smacked Anya on the head for lying to her. But her laughing was put on hold as she watched the blonde enter through the door to the left. “Lexa she’s here now.” She pointed to the left and Lexa laughed at her shaking her head refusing to look to the side. 

“Yeah, she’s definitely there.” Lexa said sarcastically with a scoff while sipping on her drink. Anya bit her lip softly holding her laugh in as the blonde approached the pair with a sultry walk. 

“She’s standing right behind you.” Anya said with the straightest face she could possibly make without cracking up. Lexa simple chuckled and shook her head still refusing to believe her.

“Thank you for the information, Anya.” Sarcasm became her tone. “I guess I shouldn’t say anything embarrassing like how badly I want to run my hands all over her body.” Once she heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her she didn’t need to turn around to know who it was. She shut her eyes tight in embarrassment and frustration. 

“I realised,” her voice was thick and smooth, playing across the line of a seductive tone. “that I didn’t get your name.” She said as she slowly walked around the couch to face Lexa. Anya bit down on her knuckles to contain her laughter while standing up and rushing over to the bar with her empty glass. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Lexa said with a nervous chuckle as Clarke moved to sit down next to her with her legs crossed over. Lexa sat forward with her forearms resting on her thighs while her hands gripped onto each other. The air between them was thick, but not tense. There was comfort present as Lexa stole glances but Clarke just sat in her spot staring at the brunette. Curiosity filled her eyes.

“I didn’t get your name.” She repeated hoping that the brunette would answer her properly. But instead all she got in return was a chuckle. A deep chuckle that made her go weak in the knees. 

“You’ll find out soon, Sky Princess.” Grinned at the blonde, Lexa bit her bottom lip slightly before leaning back on the couch with a quirked eyebrow. “So. What’s your story?” Clarke giggled and shook her head slightly. She placed a hand next to Lexa’s thigh and leaned over. 

“My story isn’t important. Why won’t you tell me your name?” She was becoming restless. Lexa could easily see that, but continued with her game by placing a smirk on her face. Clarke felt her thighs clench slightly, almost in reflex at the smirk. 

“You don’t need to know my name.” Clarke sighed in exaggeration before grinning slightly and unfolding her legs. She smirked internally as she watched the brunette’s eyes fall to her naked legs. The blonde then stretched a leg over the brunette’s thighs to sit on her. “What are you doing?” It was exhilarating being overwhelmed with a rush of emotions. She’s pretty sure that if anyone looks at her face at this exact moment they’d think she’s crazy. And maybe she was - at least that’s what the blonde makes her feel like. 

“Convincing you to tell me your name.” Clarke whispered into Lexa’s ear lips brushing it. The brunette shuddered at the feeling and laughed at Clarke’s antics. She didn’t know what to do with her hands until the blonde grabbed them and placed them on her own hips. 

“You’ll need to do way more than this.” Her tone was suggestive causing Clarke to giggle in return before grinding her hips slowly in an almost torturing pace. Lexa held in her groan at the movement before deciding to grip onto Clarke’s hips. The blonde moved her own hands to rest around the other girl’s neck. 

“What’s your name?” Lexa hummed and closed her eyes for a second trying to make sure she remembers how Clarke’s touch feels. The other girl began rolling her hips changing the amount of pressure each time. She grinned at the brunette’s reaction to it and bit her lip seductively. “You sure you don’t wanna tell me?” Lexa continued to ignore the blonde’s question and opened her eyes. 

“Tell me your story.” Clarke laughed at the desperation to change the subject. She simple shook her head and leaned down hovering her lips over Lexa’s. She continued rolling her hips grinding down into the brunette’s centre. “Why ‘Sky Princess’?” Lexa could sense that this was a sore topic at Clarke’s sudden pause in her movements. She stood up and turned so that her backside was facing Lexa. Her head was turned around over her shoulder to watch the brunette’s reaction. She was happy to see the other girl’s eyes glued to her backside. 

“Sorry, I can’t trust you. I don’t even know your name.” Her tone was teasing and the brunette chuckled softly at it. It was almost like she was taking the challenge by gripping onto Clarke’s waist a little tighter. The blonde pushed her ass back against Lexa’s front. The small sound that left her throat was enough to put a smirk onto Clarke’s face. 

“Sky Princess.” Her husky tone sent chills down the Sky Princess’ spine, but she chose to ignore it and continue pushing back till there was no space between them. “It’s pretty interesting. Does it have anything to do with the greek Gods?” Clarke rolled her eyes and looked over her shoulder once again. 

“Are you always asking questions when hot girls give you lap dances?” She snapped playfully earning another chuckle that was slowly becoming her favourite sound. She began slowly grinding her ass into Lexa’s front. The brunette wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist resting them on her stomach. She leaned forward so she could fully be pressed against Clarke. 

“No, this usually doesn’t happen.” She played along raising an eyebrow to mock Clarke’s. 

“So getting lap dances is something usual for you?” Lexa rolled her eyes at the blonde’s question with a raised brow. The song in the background changed which changed the tempo the blonde was grinding her hips in. She was faster and clearly it was affecting the brunette. Her breaths were shorter with her mouth hanging open slightly. And she was 100% glad that her pants were expensive enough to not let her wetness leak through. But the blonde could feel how warm she was getting. 

“Tell me your story.” The blonde was getting continuously ignored by Lexa. The questions she didn’t want to answer were left unanswered, and to be completely honest, Clarke was turned on by the power in her actions. “We can go somewhere quiet if that would make you more comfortable.” Clarke felt her heart jump at the husky and suggestive tone in her ear. She nodded even though the brunette couldn’t really see her nod. Getting up, she held onto Lexa’s hand and pulled her along with her to one of the rooms in the back. They walked past a room filled with girls in their underwear, a few looking right at Lexa with seductive eyes. 

“Ignore them.” Clarke said alongside an eye roll. The brunette watched amused at her antics and simply followed her with a smirk planted on her face. Once they reached the room, Clarke walked in followed by Lexa and shut the door as well as locking it behind them. She walked over to the small sofa in the room by the window and sat down with her back to the armrest. She hugged her knees to her chest and watched the pretty shitty view outside. But to her it seemed like heaven to just be out there and not in here. 

“Tell me your story.” Lexa asked once again as she slowly walked over to where Clarke was, but making sure to take in her surroundings first. There was a lamp on the desk by the bed. The bed didn’t look comfortable at all, in fact, if she took a closer look she had a feeling there would be springs sticking out. She chose to sit on the slightly worn out leather couch next to Clarke. She mimicked her position and rested her chin on her knees. 

“This is usually the part where you fuck me, pay and walk out.” Clarke said with a sad smile on her face. Lexa raised an eyebrow and chuckled once again much to Clarke’s surprise. She turned to the side and stretched her legs out to get comfortable before looking back at Clarke resting her back and head on the sofa. 

“I’m not here for that.” She was confused to say the least. But she didn’t question it as Lexa looked like she genuinely wanted to hear from Clarke. “Tell me your story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a three-part prompt, so the next chapter will be nothing but smut. Don't you worry, you sinful bastards.
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	9. Strip For Me (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes care of Clarke and makes her feel special...
> 
> NON G!P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN SO LONG I KNOW! I HAVE SO MUCH WORK TO DO I JUST STARTED A-LEVELS LORD HELP ME I'M SORRY GUYS FORGIVE ME! 
> 
> TUMBLR MAIN: 5-puthyyy  
> TUMBLR PERSONAL: ddont-ssleep  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

What she didn’t understand was why the brunette was paying so much attention to her. She didn’t ask for anything that came close to sexual. She just wanted to talk. 

It has been a week and Lexa had come to see Clarke every single day. They would spend hours just talking, in their spot on the worn out leather sofa. 

“It’s my dad’s death anniversary today.” Now that explained why Clarke has done nothing but sit staring out the window for the past 10 minutes. She was done for the night but stayed in the room with the brunette who she had quickly grown attached to. 

“So 7 years now?” Lexa sat in silence watching Clarke sit in silence. She admired the blonde in an oversized hoodie, make-up wiped off, hair all over the place. She looked like the imperfection of perfect angels. Her eyes were created from the pieces of the sky throughout the day. And currently it was raining. “He wouldn’t care, you know that right?” Clarke shut her eyes tight and shook her head looking down. “If the way you described him is accurate, he wouldn't care what you do. As long as you don't give up on yourself.” 

Clarke opened her eyes and they instantly locked with the forest. She could easily tell that the brunette was genuine with her words by how naked her eyes looked. She was staring right into Clarke’s with not a single shield. 

“Thank you.” Her reply was simple yet it brought a smile to Lexa’s face. She gave her a subtle nod and watched as Clarke sighed lightly. 

It was almost 2 minutes of sitting down staring into each other’s eyes. But in reality, it felt like hours. There was so much to explore in them. But Clarke eventually broke the powerful gaze and drifted her eyes down to plump lips. They looked soft. Really soft. 

Lexa shifted slightly on the sofa to sit closer to Clarke. She put an arm at the back of the sofa next to Clarke’s shoulder and leaned in slightly, hesitant. 

“May I…” Lexa’s question trailed on in her voice as her own eyes drifted down and back up again hinting to the blonde of her intentions. She waited till Clarke nodded with her mouth hanging open slightly, almost panting for her lips. “Say it.” Lexa leaned in slightly, just an inch apart. She just needed to hear Clarke say it. 

“Kiss me.” The second the last syllable left Clarke’s mouth Lexa’s was covering it. Attaching their lips softly yet with passion, almost to reassure Clarke that she’s safe with her, Lexa moved her hand to gently caress her cheek. 

Clarke furrowed her brows as a tear escaped her eye running past her lashes. Lexa felt the wetness on her own cheek due to their closeness and pulled back just enough to be able to speak. 

“Hey, it’s ok. It’s ok, baby girl. I’m here, I’m real.” It was as if Lexa had read Clarke’s mind. The blonde’s heart fluttered at the words. She let out a broken laugh and smiled at Lexa. The brunette wiped her tears away and slowly kissed her cheeks. She kissed under her eyes, at her jaw, her forehead, until Clarke pulled her face and fell into soft lips. This time it was with a plan. 

She pushed Lexa back keeping their lips connected and fell on top of her. Lexa gasped and Clarke took the chance by slipping her tongue to explore its new home. She was surprised as Lexa flipped them over quickly without falling off the sofa. 

“Let me take care of you.” She whispered into the blonde’s mouth while looking into her eyes trying to sense her emotions. 

Clarke was overwhelmed by how Lexa was making her feel. She made her feel wanted, for more than just her body. She made her feel cared for. She finally felt worth something, and it was such an intense feeling that she didn’t even know she silent tears began falling until Lexa’s lips where kissing her tears away. 

“You’re so amazing.” She kissed down her face sucking under her jawline briefly before licking over it at Clarke’s moans. She kept her kisses on Clarke’s neck, making sure to catch all the exposed skin she could reach.

Clarke felt like every inch of her body was on fire. And that is what scared her. This obviously isn’t the first time she’d been intimate with someone, but why did it feel like the first? 

The brunette’s lips travelled to Clarke’s collarbone where she slowed down to nuzzle her face in her neck while laying soft and lazy kisses on her collarbone. The blonde smiled at the affection and tangled her hand in soft locks. She felt the brunette smile into her skin before pulled her head back a little to rest their foreheads together. 

Clarke didn't know how to react. She didn’t know what to do. What was she supposed to do? She’s never been in a situation like this before. It was a rush. Not lust, not love, but somewhere between all that. Words couldn’t describe it, but actions could. 

“Let me take care of you, Clarke.” The blonde connected their lips into a soft kiss letting sparks fly down their spines. 

“Can I, I don’t know how to ask this.” Clarke chuckled nervously. She just wanted to feel like she really was being taken care of. “Can I call you ‘daddy’?” She avoided the brunette’s gaze, until she felt a gentle hand tug her head up and met equally gentle eyes. 

“If that’s what you’re comfortable with. I would love it.” Her tone was comforting and welcoming. It was everything Clarke hoped for and more. She closed her eyes with a soft smile as she rested her head in Lexa’s hand. The brunette’s soothing touch allowed her to relax in the hold and sigh into soft lips. 

Lexa was amazed. She was absolutely blown away by blue-eyed beauty in her arms. She was amazed by her bravery, beauty and most importantly, her strength. The amount of barriers that Clarke had gone through in her life had no limit. She was continuously getting knocked down, but in order to get knocked down, she had to have gotten back up. 

“Take care of me, daddy.” Her whimper earned a gentle smile from the brunette followed by a kiss filled with passion. Lexa took advantage of their position and grabbed Clarke’s legs to wrap them around her waist. The blonde hummed in approval as she lightly nibbled on Lexa’s bottom lip, begging for entrance. Lexa was quick to answer as she opened her mouth and pushed her own tongue to gently dance with Clarke’s. 

She was dancing with her, together. There was no fight for dominance, it was mutual respect. She was respected. 

“I got you, baby girl.” 

This was a new feeling. A new term of endearment. No one had ever called her baby girl before, and if she was honest with herself it was one of the best feelings she’d ever felt. She felt safe. She felt so safe in a room that usually made her feel scared and unwanted. 

“I got you. Relax.” Her body fell into the sofa and Lexa quickly followed trying to keep minimal distance between them. She wanted Clarke to feel as safe and relaxed as possible. She was clearly successful at this by Clarke’s reaction to her touch. 

“Lexa.” It came out in a breathy tone as she shifted her head back exposing more skin for Lexa’s lips. The brunette continued her trail of kisses and bites along Clarke’s neck with her encouraging moans of approval. “I want you.”

Three words. Three simple words that for once Clarke felt were true. For once she was honest. For once she didn’t feel the need to lie. For once, she wanted someone, and wanted them to want her. 

“I want you too, Clarke. So bad.” Lexa practically moaned out as she kissed lower and lower resting her head on Clarke’s chest while kissing where her lips reached. “May I?” She tugged on Clarke’s hoodie. The blonde got the hint and immediately nodded in response, her heart fluttering again due to Lexa’s words. 

“You don’t need to ask me anymore.” At this, Lexa smiled and gave Clarke a short kiss, making sure to rub their noses together softly before pulling her face away. She tugged Clarke’s hoodie up as she herself shuffled lower to ensure she was able to kiss every inch of Clarke’s skin. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby girl. Don’t you ever forget it.” She whispered, knowing Clarke heard every single word. The blonde’s breath hitched as Lexa began kissing, sucking, licking and biting her stomach, moving her lips up with the hoodie. Clarke sat up slightly to allow Lexa to take off the hoodie and toss it away. 

The brunette’s eyes were filled with lust and affection as she moved her gaze to Clarke’s exposed, braless breasts. Her nipples, slightly erect pointed as if begging for Lexa’s attention, which they received by her tongue. The brunette immediately lay her tongue on a nipple, earning a content hum and Clarke’s soft hands running up and down her back. She used her other hand to softly kneed Clarke’s breast making sure she was feeling every single touch. 

“I want to feel you, daddy.” Clarke didn’t want to feel selfish, but she was just completely overwhelmed by how Lexa was worshipping her body. She just wanted her to understand how much she appreciated her. 

Lexa grinned reassuringly before sitting up to begin unbuttoning her shirt. Clarke simply watching with a content smile on her face as Lexa’s bra-clad breasts were exposed, followed by her defined, mouthwatering abs. Once the shirt was off, the brunette reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting the straps fall down her shoulders. She began blushing slightly at Clarke’s powerful and lustful gaze before leaning back down to press their chests and lips together. 

They both sighed into each other’s mouths, not being able to hold back just how good their nakedness felt against each other. Clarke took this opportunity to gently push her tongue into Lexa’s mouth and begin exploring. Lexa’s tongue soon found hers and they gently rubbed on each other before Lexa began sucking her Clarke’s tongue. The blonde didn’t expect this and moaned softly while rolling her hips up looking for friction to relieve the pressure building up in her core. 

“Patience, Clarke.” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s lips before pecking them and continuing her journey down to Clarke’s breasts. She took the nipple back into her mouth and began to suck lightly, encouraged by Clarke’s nails scratching at her scalp. The blonde shifted slightly so that Lexa’s thigh was between her legs, pressing against her core. Her throat let out a raspy moan as she rolled her hips against Lexa’s strong thigh. With just her panties on, the feeling was intensified as she became aroused by the closeness. The brunette almost growled at the action and pressed her thigh in harder for Clarke’s pleasure. Her teeth lightly scraped Clarke’s nipple and she found herself loving the response as Clarke tugged on her hair and let out one of the sexiest squeals Lexa had ever heard. 

“Fuck. Do that again, daddy.” Lexa felt a new wave of arousal every single time Clarke called her that. She repositioned her hips so that Clarke’s naked thigh was between her legs too and began humping her, moaning around her tit. She scraped her teeth again and again feeling her nipple harden and Clarke’s moans getting louder and louder, harder to control. 

“Baby girl, your sounds are so sexy.” The blonde let out another moan as Lexa switched breasts, giving the exact same treatment. Clarke felt every touch; Lexa’s hand on her breast, her other hand stroking her thigh, her tongue and teeth on her breast, her thigh pressing into Lexa’s core and Lexa’s thigh pressing into her own core. It was all too much, she felt everything. She felt everything and suddenly with one quick twist of her hips, one last stroke against her clit, she saw nothing but white as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. 

“F-Fuck! Oh god, daddy!” Lexa moved up quickly to attach her lips to Clarke’s and pushed her thigh allowing Clarke to ride out her orgasm. She felt Clarke’s body tense as her mouth opened. Moans drifted from Clarke’s throat to Lexa’s as the brunette rested her forehead to Clarke’s and softly lay little, soft kisses on the blonde’s lips. 

“I got you, Clarke.” The blonde shut her eyes tight as she released all the tension building up. She dug her nails into the back of Lexa’s neck and thrust her hip up once staying in that position until her body relaxed. “I got you, baby.” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear as she kissed around it softly and pulling the lobe into her mouth sucking lightly. The blonde sighed lazily before pulling Lexa’s face to look into her eyes. She saw nothing but adoration and couldn’t help kissing her again and again and again. “I got you.” Lexa said while kissing the tears off of Clarke’s face. She made her way down her body, making sure she left a trail of hickeys. 

“I need you, Lexa.” She couldn’t stop the words, she just wanted to feel Lexa everywhere. She looked up at the beautiful blonde, struck by the deep blue of her eyes taking a much darker hue. She couldn’t help but growl in arousal and bit down on the closest piece of skin her mouth could find. She soothed it with her tongue before sucking lightly at the spot she bit on right below her hip. As she progressed lower her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the scent of Clarke’s arousal became evident. She couldn’t help herself as she nuzzled her nose above Clarke’s clit on her panties before licking from bottom to top. “Fuck, baby.” 

“Don’t move.” Lexa spoke out loud enough for Clarke to hear just as she felt thighs begin to tighten around her head. She moved her hands to push Clarke’s legs apart and simply moved her panties to one side exposing her slit.

To say she was wet would be a massive understatement. The blonde was absolutely soaking, right through her panties and onto the mattress, and Lexa was pretty sure that a wet patch was present on her expensive suit pants. 

“Daddy,” Lexa hummed at the desperation in Clarke’s tone and moved closer, her hot breath causing goosebumps to form everywhere on Clarke’s body. “Please, I need you. All of you.” At this, Lexa lapped softly at her exposed lower lips before dipping her tongue through the slit, teasing at her entrance. She began licking at her hole refusing to dip fully in, just wanting to taste Clarke and almost test just how wet she could get. But the sounds coming from her pussy were absolutely filthy and she couldn’t help pushing her tongue in and moaning, the vibrations flowing straight to Clarke’s clit. “Oh fuck, daddy.” She squealed and moved her hands tangling them in chestnut locks. But before she went further, Lexa was suddenly off the bed. 

“Patience, Clarke.” Lexa said teasingly with a smirk at the blonde’s whinny expression. She tugged at her suit pants and pulled them off along with her panties. Clarke took a moment to stare and appreciate Lexa’s naked form and felt another rush of arousal, and slightly affection at just how beautiful the brunette was. 

She stood tall with her luscious locks, in messy braids flowing over her shoulders. Her breasts perky, right above her delicious abs that Clarke just wanted to run her tongue all over. The dark, small patched of hair in a straight line leading to one of the prettiest pussy’s that Clarke had ever laid her eyes on. And her legs. Her never-ending, absolutely sexy legs. 

“You’re so beautiful, Lexa. So beautiful.” The brunette began blushing slightly and smiling gratefully before strutting forward and dragging Clarke’s panties down her legs and onto the floor. Laying back on top of her, they both moaned at the feeling of their nakedness together, like they were fusing into one person. Clarke leaned up and connected their lips, humming with content. While Lexa pulled away softly, Clarke’s teeth clung to her plump bottom lip before biting her own, staring into the forest hoping she could get lost in them forever. 

“I’m going to worship you, Clarke. I’m going to worship you because that is what goddess’ should be treated like.” Clarke felt her heart clench at her words, along with another much lower body part. “You’re a goddess.” Lexa mumbled into the crook of the blonde’s neck and lowered herself leaving gentle kisses. “You’re my goddess.” She took in Clarke’s intoxicating scent once again before licking a circle around her clit. Clarke leaned her hands down panting heavily and patted the bed. Lexa moved her own hands and intertwined them with Clarke’s before looking up into Clarke’s blue eyes and attaching her lips around her clit, and sucked. Hard. Enough to draw out a long moan of surprise and relief. 

Clarke pushed her hips up, not really knowing what she wanted in particular; she just wanted to feel Lexa more and more. The brunette used the force from her head to push Clarke’s hips down keeping them still on the bed. 

“Don’t move, baby girl. Just feel me.” Clarke let out a groan before looking down at Lexa, watching her brows furrowing as she rolled her clit with her tongue while still sucking on it. She continued this motion for another minute or so, loving the sounds Clarke was making in desperation and pleasure. The brunette then moved her tongue to lap at Clarke’s entrance again while slowly detaching on hand from Clarke’s and moving it to gently rub circles on Clarke’s clit. 

“Oh my god, Lexa, just go inside.” The blonde was getting slightly impatient at the slow progress, although it was amazing how gentle Lexa was being with her trying to intensify everything Clarke was feeling. 

“Be more specific, Clarke. What do you want? I need to hear you say it.” The blonde moaned as Lexa’s finger pressed against her entrance. 

“Inside, Lexa. Oh fuck. Daddy, please, I need your fingers inside my dripping pussy, please. I’m aching for you, daddy.” Lexa moaned softly at Clarke’s words before slowly sliding a finger into Clarke’s awaiting core. She pulled it out slightly before pushing another one in and allowing Clarke to embrace the new feeling. The blonde moaned loudly while rolling her hips and digging a hand into the sofa. Her walls clenched around Lexa’s fingers, almost begging her to move, or just do something, anything to relieve the building pressure. 

“You’re so hot and tight around my fingers, baby.” Lexa’s voice was practically dripping in sex as she bit her lip and began thrusting her fingers in and out of the blonde, curling them with every thrust. It didn’t take long for Clarke to begin to tighten around her fingers. Lexa added another paired with her tongue on Clarke’s clit. 

“I’m so close, daddy.” Lexa’s lips wrapped around her clit. “Don’t stop, please.” Clarke’s voice was shaky as her moans grew louder and louder. Her grip on Lexa’s hand began to tighten as the brunette’s fingers thrusted in harder and faster. She found it extremely difficult to control the movement of her hips as Lexa began sucking on her clit. 

“I got you, baby.” She repeated while shuffling back up to press their breasts together. She continued her thrusts while moving her thumb to rub at Clarke’s clit. Resting their foreheads together, forcing Clarke to open her eyes, she smiled reassuringly at her and left short pecks on her lips and around them. “Let go. It’s ok, Clarke.” 

Clarke felt everything all at once and her body suddenly froze completely. She tried to push her hips down and away but Lexa’s hand only followed, trying to stay for the full ride. The blonde rolled her hips up in quick thrusts as her orgasm hit, and Lexa watched her face with affection and pure lust. She was so beautiful with her head thrown back, hair all over the sofa, mouth wide open awaiting a loud moan of relief and pleasure. And once it came she froze before collapsing, trying to catch her breath. 

“I got you, Clarke. You’re ok.” Lexa’s reassuring words inevitably brought tears to her eyes at the overwhelming feelings. She felt the brunette kissing softly at her cheek, trailing down and resting at her neck, nuzzling into it. Lexa rolled to her side slightly allowing Clarke to roll over and be pulled into Lexa’s chest, laying her head there. The blonde kissed above her breast and lay her hand on her abs stroking softly. Lexa kissed her forehead, with one arm around Clarke’s shoulders pulling her as close as she could get. She shut her eyes, expecting Clarke to either fall asleep or begin talking but she didn’t expect her hand to begin trailing downwards. “Clarke?”

“Shh. Just let me take care of you.” The brunette licked her lips while looking down into Clarke’s eyes. She knew it wouldn’t take long; she was already extremely wet and aroused by pleasing Clarke. They stared into each other eyes as the blonde’s fingers found Lexa’s clit and began rubbing circles softly, but with just enough pressure. Lexa moaned softly and rested her forehand against Clarke’s again. She just loved feeling close to her and staring into her deep eyes that seemed to hold millions of different stories. 

“Please, Clarke.” She begging, whispering while letting her eyes shut for a brief moment before opening them again at the feeling of Clarke’s fingers entering her. She whimpered softly and pushed her hips up in reflex telling Clarke to begin moving. The blonde added a second finger before she began to move her fingers with a goal in mind. She just wanted Clarke to feel good. 

“You made me feel so fucking good, daddy. I just wanted to show you how you make me feel.” Lexa moaned at her words before reaching her head down and connecting their lips. They were content like that, Clarke’s fingers doing magical things to Lexa’s body, their lips together just feeling each other. And then Clarke moved her thumb to Lexa’s clit and matched the pace of her fingers with the pace of her thumb pressing on the brunette’s clit. 

That was all it took for Lexa to shudder and her pussy beginning to clench and pulsate around Clarke’s fingers. The blonde licked Lexa’s lips and dipped her tongue into the brunette’s now open mouth while she rode her orgasm. 

“Clarke.” She released in a breathy moan as the blonde pulled her fingers out and wiped them gently on Lexa’s abs. Lexa was slightly confused before she realised Clarke’s intent. The blonde shifted and was soon licking and kissing on her abs. The brunette moaned softly, revealing that her abs are her weak spot. Clarke smirked against her lips and licked off the arousal that she spread on them, making sure she left a few hickeys that would last for weeks. Lexa began rolling her hips against Clarke’s stomach that was pressed against her clit. She was already on edge and sensitive from her previous orgasm, so the softness of Clarke’s stomach was enough to create a huge amount of pleasure for her. 

“God, daddy. You taste amazing.” The blonde whispered tracing Lexa’s abs with her tongue before wiping her still wet fingers on them again and repeated that action. She felt Lexa’s wetness on her stomach and the brunette begging to speed up her thrusts fast, her moans becoming louder and more frequent. 

“I’m so close, oh god Clarke.” Lexa shut her eyes tight as she felt another orgasm rip through her. She pushed up rubbing her clit all over Clarke’s stomach knowing that her stomach was now dripping with her cum. She eventually relaxed into the sofa while Clarke lazily kissed her abs and made her way back up pressing a gentle kiss on Lexa’s lips. She fell on top of her with Lexa immediately wrapping her arms around her. 

“Thank you.” She whispered into Lexa’s ear, blushing slightly at how vulnerable she felt with the brunette. 

“You’re amazing, Clarke.” Lexa knew the blonde was about to fall asleep on top of her so she rubbed at her back softly. “He would be so proud of you and how amazingly you’ve developed as a person. You’re amazing, baby girl. Don’t forget it. Ever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sooooooo sorry for that. It's been waaaaay too long. Honestly I haven't written anything in so long, I've be so stressed over school and work and everything and life and I'm trying to recover from some personal issues. I just wasn't feel well mentally and needed to get better. BUT I'M BACK, hopefully. I'm going to see if I can write once a week, if not at least every 2 weeks. 
> 
> I LOVE YOU SINNERS I'M SORRY 
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	10. A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR MAIN: 5-puthyyy  
> TUMBLR PERSONAL: ddont-ssleep  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

GUYS! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO WRITE! 

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE comment any prompt you want, or directly message to me at any of my @'s above. I'll consider what to write and what not to write depending on how comfortable I am with it. 

SEND THEM IN SEND THEM IN 

i'll make a list of them to make it easier to write them

and don't hold back, let your filthy minds be freeeeeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	11. You Just Made My Day (G!P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa came home from a long day at the office to find Clarke on her knees, mouth open, waiting for her...
> 
> G!P Lexa
> 
> SEXUAL WARNINGS! - SPANKING - CHOKING - RESTRAINTS - NIPPLE CLAMPS  
> If it's not your piece of smut I would suggest you skip this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR MAIN: 5-puthyyy  
> TUMBLR PERSONAL: ddont-ssleep  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

It has become a norm for the couple the second Lexa comes home. Clarke is already on her knees at the front door and when she isn’t, Lexa is pleased to see the blonde running towards her and dropping right down. Naked. The first time Lexa came home early to see Clarke naked on the couch with popcorn stuffed into her mouth was when she discovered that her little sky princess cannot be in the house clothed if she’s alone. “no one’s watching me so why not get comfortable?” she had told Lexa when explaining herself. 

This time, Clarke wasn’t naked. But in all honesty, Lexa doesn’t know whether this sight or her naked form is better. The blonde is on her knees a few inches from the front door, head up, mouth open and tongue out. Dark blue crotchless panties. And _nipple clamps_. 

“ _Baby_ ,” Lexa gasped out, almost in tears of happiness at the sight, especially after such a long and stressful day at the office. “you’re so…” She couldn’t find the words and simply shook her head in disbelief before dropping her bag on the floor, shutting the door behind her and unzipping her pants. 

“Daddy’s home.” Clarke whispered seductively practically shaking with excitement watching Lexa pull out her hardening cock. She heard Lexa growl at her words before gentle hands grabbed her blonde locks roughly pushing her head towards the reddening head. 

“Open up, baby girl.” Both of them moaned simultaneously at the feeling, Lexa falling into the warmth of Clarke’s mouth, Clarke willing herself to submit her mouth for Lexa’s ownership. The blonde wrapped her mouth tightly around Lexa’s cock-head, feeling a flutter around her heart at Lexa’s encouraging moan. Her tongue swirled around it, through the slit and everywhere it could possibly reach. “Let me see your tongue, Clarke.” The blonde opened her mouth immediately and pushed her tongue out as far as she could. Lexa’s heavy cock slapped against it a few times before she stepped back. What a tease. 

“Noooo…” 

“What was that?” She stopped talking immediately. Her eyes were pleading Lexa by staring at her cock hungrily as Lexa’s hand stroked it softly gripping at the base. “You’re such a cock slut aren't you, baby girl?” The blonde nodded keeping her mouth open, almost drooling. Lexa bit her bottom lip trying to gain some control, but there was no point. 

“Please, Daddy. Plea-” She was cut off by Lexa pushing her dick down her throat. The blonde gagged slightly by being taken off guard. But that just seemed to push Lexa further who’s legs trembled slightly at the sound. The brunette bent forward slightly to push Clarke’s head as far down her dick as possible, her nose now touching Lexa’s stomach. Clarke looked up at Lexa and stared her right in her eyes knowing how much she loves seeing her bright blue eyes turning dark with lust. 

“Pull on your clamps.” Lexa ordered while pulling back a little, but leaving a good half of her cock in Clarke’s warm, wet mouth. The blonde obeyed quickly shutting her eyes tight and moaning around Lexa’s cock as she pulled on her nipple clamps. Lexa dared to sneak a peek and almost came at the sight of pink, swollen nipples just begging to be sucked and licked. The brunette began to thrust very softly into Clarke’s mouth, trying to savour the moment and feel every part of the blonde’s mouth. 

Clarke was in absolute heaven and dripping onto the floor practically creating a pool of her arousal. Lexa’s perfect cock is what she craved, always. Being allowed to play with herself was just a plus. What she was really focused on is pleasuring the cock in her mouth, trying to move her tongue to add to the pleasure. Clearly her hard work was playing off as Lexa thrusts became deeper and faster. 

“Clarke,” She moaned out as the blonde was daring enough to remove a hand from her breasts and place it on Lexa’s heavy balls. She gripped them and began to massage them softly, knowing how sensitive they were becoming as Lexa edged closer to orgasm. The brunette growled as she pulled her cock out and lifted it up, telling Clarke what she wants. The blonde smirked before licking Lexa’s sack slowly, and speeding up when the brunette gripped her hair tighter. She began lapping at it while stroking Lexa’s cock with her freehand. “Clarke, please.” 

The blonde grinned before sucking on her balls managing to suck half into her mouth. Lexa groaned out, legs trembling once again. She removed her hands from Clarke’s hair to undo her tie and start to wrap it around Clarke’s head, covering her eyes. 

The blonde gasped before almost squealing in excitement. She loved this; not being able to see what Lexa was going to do to her. It was exciting. Thrilling. It was everything. Suddenly, Lexa was gone. Well, not gone completely, just not in Clarke’s mouth. 

Lexa bit her lip softly while watching her blonde beauty wait excitedly for her cock. She stepped forward and then around Clarke while her cock bounced slightly with every step. While doing this she took her blazer off throwing it towards the couch and unbuttoned her shirt. 

“Please.” Clarke gasped out as she felt Lexa’s hands on her own behind her back. The blonde felt her lover grip her hands and pull them together before something was wrapped around them preventing her from moving them. Her breaving became heavier with each move. 

“Patience, Clarke.” The brunette smirked as she finishing tying her shirt sleeves around Clarke’s hands and proceeded with her walk around her. Lexa stood in front of Clarke, watching her cock an inch from Clarke’s mouth, with the blonde not even knowing it was. She couldn’t help herself and decided to tap the tip of her dick on Clarke’s full, pink lips. 

“Mmm.” Clarke moaned happily as her lips immediately attempted to enclose around Lexa. She managed to swirl her tongue a little but the taste was gone as fast as it appeared. She groaned in dissatisfaction as her brows furrowed. She knew pouting might help her case, and it almost did as she felt Lexa poke her mouth again but instead of Lexa’s cock in her mouth, she felt a harsh tug on the nipple clamps that she forgot had even been there. She let out a shriek at the pain but a moan at the pleasure of knowing it was Lexa controlling what she felt. 

“How does that feel, baby?” Lexa asked Clarke while pulling on the clamps one more time. The blonde moaned in response and bit her lip. 

“Really good, Daddy.” She hesitated before asking her next question. “Daddy? Can I…can you use my mouth?” Lexa’s breath hitched at the words before smirking down at the blonde. She stood up straight and stroked Clarke’s cheek gently. The blonde fell into her touch desperately and turned her head to kiss Lexa’s open palm. That little kiss was enough to cause Lexa to smile brightly and chuckle lightly before using her thumb to part Clarke’s lips. 

“Keep your mouth open, baby girl. As wide as you can.” Clarke obeyed and was happy to receive Lexa’s cock-head scraping the roof of her mouth, inside of her cheeks and flat on her tongue. Lexa loved taking her time, trying to find a new spot that drove her crazy. A new favourite spot that she could just use for hours. Today, it just happened to be Clarke’s favourite position too; the very back of her throat. Lexa moaned out almost in relief as she pushed her hips, burying herself to the hilt. 

Clarke swallowed, clenching her throat around the tip of Lexa’s cock. She knew that it drove her to ecstasy and to the loss of self-control. That’s what she wants. She wants her Daddy to lose control and fuck her mouth, using her as an object. She wants her sole purpose to be an object for Lexa’s pleasure. 

“Oh god, your mouth is so wet. So tight.” Lexa groans were paired with shallow thrusts. Her thrusts became harder and harder, practically pushing Clarke’s head back with every thrust. Her hands found their way to the back of her head to keep her in position. Looking down was a mistake, because seeing Clarke with her tie around her eyes, mouth stuffed with cock, nipple clamps around red buds, and pussy now shining with arousal was too much for the brunette to handle. “Shit!” She exclaimed as she thrusted, hard. Clarke choked at the force of the thrust, throat tightening at just the right second to send Lexa spiralling into her orgasm. Her legs trembled as a series of grunts, moans and curses started flying out of her mouth, along with the spurts of cum flying down Clarke’s throat. 

The blonde moaned around Lexa’s cock at the taste that she had grown to love, and at the way she could feel Lexa’s cock throbbing. Her hands strained against the restraints, upset that she wasn’t able to massage Lexa’s sac to amplify her orgasm. But she wasn’t complaining; knowing it was her that caused Lexa to lose control was enough to satisfy her. It just pushed her closer to orgasm, and she’d barely been touched. 

“Clarke.” Lexa choked out as she finally finished and fell to her knees. The blonde immediately moved forward staining further trying to hold Lexa in her arms. The brunette reached back tiredly and undid the knot. Clarke immediately took the tie off of her eyes and smiled at the sight of Lexa on her thighs breathing heavily. “You’re amazing.” Clarke smiled at her lover while running her hand through her hair. The brunette sighed softly and a few minutes later began planting kisses along Clarke’s thighs. 

“Lex,” Clarke sighed as Lexa spread her thighs slightly, moving her hand in-between them. “Oh, baby.” Lexa bit down on Clarke’s thigh in response to feeling just how wet the blonde was. 

“You’re so wet, baby. Was it my cock that made you wet like this?” Lexa slid her finger through her girlfriend’s folds before bringing them to her mouth. 

“Yes, Daddy. I fucking love having your big cock in my mouth.” Clarke whispered as she tried to split her thighs open further. Lexa shook her head before adjusting her position, deciding to lay on her back and pull Clarke’s thighs towards her. 

“Sit on my face, baby girl.” Clarke shivered with excitement before attempting to turn around, but Lexa stopped her, telling her she wants her facing the door. The blonde complied, shuffling forward and placing her thighs on the sides of Lexa’s head, lowering herself until she felt Lexa’s lips. 

Lexa immediately began lapping around Clarke’s vagina attempting to clean the wetness that seeped through earlier. The blonde squirmed in anticipation, waiting for Lexa’s tongue to meet her clit, her slit, her entrance, anything inside her. She bent forward to rest her hands on the floor and met face to face with Lexa’s semi-hard cock, glistening with her cum and the wetness of Clarke’s mouth. She couldn’t help herself as she dropped down and licked a long line front the tip to the base. 

“Oh, shit.” Lexa gasped out before growling and sticking her tongue in Clarke’s entrance. The blonde moaned out and pushed her hips down further. She began to ride Lexa’s tongue while cleaning her dick with her tongue. 

“Daddy I love the way your tongue feels inside me.” She sighed as the brunette moved her hands to her stomach. Her nails began scratching Clarke’s stomach and making their way down further to play with her throbbing clit. Clarke whined and pulled Lexa’s dick into her mouth, deep-throating it easily before it reached it’s full size. 

“You taste so good, Clarke. Ride my face, baby.” Clarke obeyed once again and began to raise her hips wiggling slightly above Lexa’s face. The brunette practically drooled at the sight and became significantly harder as Clarke began to drop and raise her hips repeatedly on Lexa’s tongue. The blonde’s moans became louder and more regular as she edged closer to orgasm. But this wasn’t enough. She didn’t want to cum on Lexa’s face yet, at least without having the satisfaction of having Lexa’s cum in her pussy. The brunette whined as Clarke began moving down her body, but her whines became gasps and groans once she saw what Clarke wanted to do. 

“I need your dick inside my, Daddy, I need it.” Clarke moaned for Lexa and grabbed her cock, lining her entrance with the tip. She began pushing herself down, feeling Lexa’s hands on her ass to help position her. They moaned out at the feeling of Lexa’s tip being engulfed by Clarke’s tight pussy. Lexa squeezed the flesh of Clarke’s ass in her hands and pulled her down, making her take more of her dick. Inch by inch, Clarke adjusted to Lexa’s size while the brunette breathed erratically to try be patient and control herself. But when Clarke started to raise her hips slowly and thrust down hard, she couldn’t control herself anymore. “Oh fuck!” Lexa slapped Clarke’s ass watching the flesh redden and began thrusting her hips upwards at a rapid, uncontrolled pace. With each thrust came a spank and a jiggle of Clarke’s pale cheeks. They had barely started and Lexa was going to fall off of the edge. She loved watching Clarke from behind, and her sneaky little blonde knew that. 

“You’re such a fucking slut for my dick, Clarke.” The blonde moaned at the words and gripped Lexa’s calfs leaning forward. Lexa thrusted hard, pushing both of their hips off the floor. Lexa let go of Clarke’s ass and fucked her in the air watching the blonde bounce on her dick, head falling back in ecstasy. “What are you, Clarke? _Answer me!_ ” 

“I’m a _slut!_ I’m the biggest fucking slut for your big, fat cock, Lexa. Fuck, Lexa, please!” Lexa slapped her ass twice more before placing her hands on the back of Clarke’s neck. She pulled her back and leaned up herself, moulding their bodies together. The blonde leaned her head back, resting it on Lexa’s shoulder as the brunette continued thrusting her hips up, feeling the strain in her lower abs. 

“Clarke, I’m so close.” Clarke’s tight walls began throbbing lightly around Lexa’s cock, tightening even more. Lexa could feel their mixed juices dripping onto her balls and sped up her thrusts if that was even possible. “Clarke, please!” Clarke knew she was begging her to come first, and she was pushed right off the edge as soon as she felt Lexa’s hand begin to grip her neck. 

“F-Fuck me!” Her inner walls clamped around Lexa’s cock as gushes of cum escaped her, mixing with the spurts of cum Lexa was letting out. They rocked together for a few seconds to ride out their orgasms, both of them twitching slightly at the aftershocks. Lexa collapsed onto the floor, falling back with Clarke on top of her. The blonde shifted to lay next to Lexa, cuddling up to her and moaned slightly at the feeling of Lexa’s cum dripping out of her pussy. She leaned her hand down, and brought it back up revealing the white liquid to Lexa. The brunette watched with hungry eyes as Clarke licked around her finger, eyes closing at the taste before sucking it in, deep-throating her finger. 

“You just made my fucking day, baby girl.” Clarke giggled and dug her face into the crook of Lexa’s neck. 

“Can we go again, Daddy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND ME PROMPTS/REQUESTS! CONTACT ME THROUGH THE SOCIAL MEDIA'S ABOVE OR COMMENT THE PROMPTS!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	12. Lexa, Again!? (G!P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is obsessed with Clarke's breasts...
> 
> G!P Lexa
> 
> SEXUAL WARNINGS! - SQUIRTING  
> If it's not your piece of smut I would suggest you skip this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR MAIN: 5-puthyyy  
> TUMBLR PERSONAL: ddont-ssleep  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

Movie night had become a tradition for the group of friends ever since they met in college. It was one thing they can always look forward to, no matter how terrible their week or day had been. Movie night was stress relief. The second movie night was when Clarke had noticed Lexa’s…obsession. Six years later and they still put in all effort to make it to Friday movie night, alternating apartments every week. This week was Octavia’s. 

“Alright, guys! Shut up so we can vote! Jesus Christ, you’re like a pack of wild animals.” Raven demanded while rolling her eyes at the group. Octavia huffed but complied, folding her arms against her chest and leaning back into Lincoln who simply smiled at her behaviour. Anya was trying to hold in her laughter at the look on her wife’s face as she tried to get their friends to listen to her. Clarke for the first time was actually quiet, mostly because she was smirking down at her fiancé who was fixated on one particular part of the blonde’s body. 

“Lex?” Nothing. “Lexa.” Her brunette beauty was almost drooling with her mouth hanging slightly looking down at Clarke’s full breasts. The blonde was currently laying on the couch with her head in her fiancé’s lap which provided the perfect angle for Lexa to stare at for the whole night. “Alexandria Woods.” No response. Clarke giggled at Lexa’s lack of response before deciding to torture her more. She moved her arms to the side of her breasts and pushed the two globes together. 

“Fuck me.” Lexa whispered with a gasp and Clarke was pretty sure she saw Lexa’s eyes widen even more than they already were. 

“Lexa!” The brunette jumped slightly at being pulled out of her trance and looked up to see Raven glaring at her. “Stop staring at Clarke’s jugglers and pick a fucking movie.” Her cheeks turned pink as the group chuckled at her almost with Lincoln’s wolf whistles. She looked up at the board Raven was drawing on and looked at the movie choices. 

“Clarke? What would you like to watch?” The blonde smiled up at her girl as Lexa gently stroked her jaw with her thumb. 

“Wonder Woman. She’s hot as fuck.” 

“Wonder Woman.” Lexa addressed Raven and rolled her eyes at the whip sounds Anya starting making. “Fuck off, fake blonde.” 

“That’s the best you got? Come at me, Daddy Lexa.” Everyone broke into loud laughter at Anya’s words who jumped up and started running away from Lexa who was sprinting after her. 

“Fucking bitch! I know you like anal!” Everyone gasped. 

—————

They were only 20 minutes into the movie and Lexa was at it again, this time using the excuse of cuddling to lean her head into Clarke’s boobs. The blonde wasn’t stupid; she knew exactly what Lexa was doing, but if she was honest she actually really liked the attention. She loved how the all powerful Alexandria Woods, CEO of Woods Inc, near-professional boxer fell to her knees for Clarke’s tits. 

“Wonder Woman just might turn me gay.” Lincoln raised her brows at her girlfriend’s words before protectively tightening his arms around her. “Might.” Octavia emphasised while looking up at him giving him a wide toothy smile. 

“You say that every single time you see a semi-attractive actress. Is there something you want to tell us, O?” The brunette threw her pillow at Raven who laughed obnoxiously loud. Lexa zoned out the conversation that went on as she turned her head slightly to the side, coming face to face with her favourite twins in the world. Clarke zoned out the conversation too and became fixated with Lexa’s actions. She looked down at the brunette who was inching forward slightly before nuzzling her nose between Clarke’s breasts and sighing with content. 

“Oh for God’s sake! Lexa, again!?” The brunette groaned at Raven’s voice before reluctantly sitting up again. “Have some self-control, you horny bastard.” Clarke giggled and pulled her shirt down slightly as it was riding up her stomach. This exposure was noticed by Lexa who gasped again and groaned. 

“How did I get so lucky?” 

“Shut up, Lexa!” 

—————

3 hours later, Anya and Raven were just leaving to head back home. Lexa and Clarke were still cuddling on the couch. Well, calling it just cuddling wouldn’t be accurate considering Clarke was laying down with Lexa laying on top of her, face in the marvellous land of Clarke’s tits. The blonde was carelessly running her fingers through Lexa’s braids while staring up at the ceiling. She was replying the last 6 years in her mind, all the great moments, all the tears, all the…all the hot sex. She couldn’t believe exactly how lucky she had gotten to have found Lexa. 

“Is she sleeping?” She heard Octavia ask quietly and nodded in response to her question. Octavia nodded back and sighed. “You can stay here for the night if you’d like.” 

“It’s okay, she has a meeting early tomorrow morning.” Octavia nodded in understanding with a gentle smile. “Thank you for the offer, though.” 

“Anytime.” Octavia sat in the loveseat and looked up at the ceiling. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Octavia spoke out. “6 years ago, did you ever think we’d be where we are now? Happy, successful, still making time for movie night.” Clarke chuckled and sighed happily. 

“I guess I had a feeling inside me. Something that just told me, reassured me, that we’d make it. All of us. And even if we didn’t, we’d always have each other.” 

“That was cute.” Clarke jumped at the sound of Lexa’s voice muffled slightly. She looked down at the brunette and found she hadn’t moved an inch. 

“You’re cute.” Clarke replied playfully. Octavia chuckled softly before standing up. 

“I’m gonna grab a bottle of water and go to bed. Shut the lights before you go.” Clarke smiled at her and wished her a good night before Octavia went upstairs. 

“Lexa.” The brunette responded with a muffled groan into her chest. “Baby, we need to go home. It’s almost one in the morning and you have a meeting at 8.” The brunette growled playfully and starting nibbling Clarke’s skin. “Lexa!” The blonde giggled before grinning and pulling Lexa’s head up from her hair. The brunette complied and looked up at Clarke with drooping eyes. 

“Hi.” They grinned at each other. 

“Hi.” 

—————

Clarke woke up the next morning to panting and a heavy feeling on her chest. At first she ignored it until she came to her senses and realised what was happening. She opened her eyes to see Lexa’s mouth open in pleasure staring down at her own dick thrusting through the valley between Clarke’s breasts. 

“Good morning to you too.” Clarke giggled licking her lips at the sight of the brunette’s glistening cock. Lexa let out a breathy chuckle before slowing down her movements. “Don’t stop on my account. Use me. Use my big, juicy breasts for your own pleasure, Daddy. They belong to you.” 

“Fuck!” Lexa groaned out before speeding up her thrusts. Clarke moved Lexa’s hands off the side of her breasts replacing them with her own and pushed them together to create a tighter space. This allowed the brunette to grip on the metal bar of the bedframe and thrust harder and faster. The sounds it was creating were absolutely filthy and contributed massively to Lexa’s fast approaching orgasm. What pushed her over the edge was the blonde sticking her tongue out for Lexa’s cockhead to slap against each time she thrust up. 

“Come for me, Daddy. Please, I need your cum in my mouth, on my tits, everywhere.” Lexa moaned out before thrusting uncontrollably fast and letting out a spurt of cum that went right onto Clarke’s tongue. She stood up quickly and let the rest splatter over the blonde’s beautiful tits, watching in admiration as Clarke moaned out and swallowed the load in her mouth. The blonde smirked up at the brunette before rubbing the white cum on her tits, spreading them on her nipples. 

“You’re so fucking sexy, baby girl. The things you make me feel, fuck!” Clarke gasped as Lexa went down onto her knees and grabbed her by the waist. The blonde’s lower-half was in the air and being pulled toward Lexa’s wet and already fully hard cock. She waiting a few seconds, bracing herself for what she knew was coming and then squealed when Lexa bottomed out in one thrust. They both moaned out in ecstasy and took a few seconds to take in the feeling before Lexa began her shallow thrusts. 

“You feel so big! Daddy, you’re stretching me!” Clarke moaned out and threw her head back. Lexa was panting and letting out a groan every now and then in between thrusts. Lexa looked down and watching Clarke’s tits bounce causing her legs to feel weak and tremble slightly. 

“Baby girl, play with your tits.” Clarke obeyed and began massaging her boobs, getting Lexa’s cum all over her hands. “Your, fuck,” The brunette moaned out at a particularly tight squeeze from Clarke’s inner walls. “Your nipples.” She finally managed to say before she dropped Clarke down onto the bed and flipping them over. Clarke put her hands on Lexa’s breasts to brace herself before sinking down deep onto Lexa’s cock, moaning out at the feeling of being so full. So close to the brunette. 

“Touch me, Daddy.” Lexa immediately leaned her arms up and gripped Clarke’s nipples, pinching them harshly. She grinned at Clarke’s squeal and loud moan in response to her touch. Lexa continued to tweak her nipples before she couldn’t resist temptation anymore. 

“Fuck it.” She mumbled before sitting up and attaching her mouth to Clarke’s nipples. She groaned at the taste of herself and thrust her hips up harder. Clarke let out a yelp at that and almost got off at the unexpected feeling of Lexa’s cockhead scraping a spongy spot in her pussy. “Was that your g-spot?” Lexa said excitedly looking up at Clarke. The blonde looked down at Lexa and say the brunette staring up at her, mouth open wide with Clarke’s breast inside. Clarke couldn’t help but groan at the sight and sped up her thrusts, coming down harder than ever on Lexa’s fat cock. The brunette scraped her teeth on Clarke’s nipple before thrusting up hard again, and another 3 times getting the same exact yelping response. 

“L-Lexa! Wait, I’m gonna sq-” Clarke was cut off by an intense feeling that left her mouth open, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, and her inner walls became impossibly tight. Lexa became concerned that she hurt her so pulled quickly, but was taken aback at the rush of clearly liquid squirting all over her abs, drenching her thighs, “F-Fuck!” Clarke weakly pushed out as her body began twitching and trying to pull away from Lexa, but the brunette wasn’t having it. She bit down on Clarke’s nipple, hard. Moved her hand to rub furiously on Clarke’s swollen clit and thrust back in. She stayed in for 3 seconds, pulled over for 1 staring in astonishment at how Clarke’s pussy gushed out each time she pulled out. 

“That’s so fucking hot, Clarke.” The blonde was unresponsive as she began moaning loudly, louder than she ever had before. Although her body automatically wanted to move away from the intense pleasure, the blonde gripped Lexa’s shoulders tight. She pushed herself against Lexa, hugging her tight and scratching her nails down Lexa’s back trying to channel those intense feelings into attacking Lexa back. She didn’t want this to end. 

“Harder.” That triggered Lexa to suddenly fall onto her back, hugging Clarke tightly against her and using her lower back to keep them flush. Then she started and didn’t stop for another 2 minutes. She thrust up, hard and fast, faster than she ever had before. Clarke fell into another intense orgasm and couldn’t move back as Lexa’s arms were around her. Lexa’s thighs, calves and abs were burning, but she needed to make Clarke feel the best she had ever felt. The blonde was in heaven, eyes rolled back as she yelled with each thrust, high pitched moans leaving her throat. 

“I’m not gonna last.” Lexa groaned out in a strangled voice. Clarke was tighter than ever as she came again, unable to make any sounds. Lexa was now able to listen to the filthy sounds of their wetness and she could no longer hold back. The brunette moaned out, sounding almost in pain as she finally came, allowed Clarke’s inner walls to be painted with her cum. The blonde shuddered at the feeling of Lexa’s seed in her before twitching slightly. Her pussy walls were clenching, pulsing around Lexa’s dick as they lay there breathing heavily, coming down from their high with Lexa’ continuing very slow and shallow thrusts before coming to a stop. 

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Clarke said as she lifted her head up lazily to look at her fiancé. The brunette looked at at Clarke, staring deep into her eyes before a single tear trickled down the side of her face. Clarke, concerned, wiped the tear and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. “What’s wrong?” 

“Some once told me, ‘be in love with your life. Every minute of it.’ And I can honestly say, I love my job, my friends, my house, my family. And I’m so, so fucking in love with you, Clarke Griffin. Sometimes I get so lost thinking about you, being with you, just looking at you that I forget anything other than you exists. And I don’t know if this was a conscious thing, but 6 years ago, I made it my sole purpose in life to make you happy.” 

“And I am happy. I love you, so so much Lexa. More than you can imagine.” They shared tears, that morning and shared vows the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry don't hurt me. It's been too long and I have no real excuse apart from the fact that I'm a lazy cunt...! 
> 
>  
> 
> SEND ME PROMPTS/REQUESTS! CONTACT ME THROUGH THE SOCIAL MEDIA'S ABOVE OR COMMENT THE PROMPTS!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	13. Caught Red Handed (G!P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr and Mrs Griffin come back from date night only to hear what they thought was an intruder attacking Clarke...
> 
> G!P Lexa
> 
> SEXUAL WARNINGS! - MENTIONS OF SPANKING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR MAIN: 5-puthyyy  
> TUMBLR PERSONAL: ddont-ssleep  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

It was date night and everything was going wrong for the couple. They had been stopped for speeding on the way to the restaurant even though Jake was just slightly above the limit. The waiter at the newly opened Italian restaurant was a teenager and clearly a first timer, so naturally he messed up their order making them have to wait an extra half hour for their food. And the car ran out of gas on the way back. Naturally, they both just wanted to get back home into the comfort of their bed and watch browse through Netflix.

“Well, I guess the night wasn’t a complete failure.” 

“What do you mean?” Jake turned to smile cheekily at Abby.

“I’m still getting laid.” His wife rolled her eyes at him and playfully smacked him on the arm as they walked towards their front door. “Right?” He raised an eyebrow as Abby bit her lip and shrugged. “Oh, come on!” 

“I think I need a shower.” Abby took out her keys and began unlocking the door. “I’ll decide whether or not you’ll be joining me.” Jake chuckled while resting his hands on his wife’s waist. He lay soft kisses along her neck as she pushed open the door. 

“What can I do to bribe you into letting me jump in the shower with you?” Jake’s hands began roaming as they stepped into the house. His wife’s lack of response caused him to frown, and when she pushed him back gently he groaned out. “Bab-”

“Do you hear that?” He listened in and heard shuffling and what sounded like groans from upstairs. “What the hell is going on?” 

“Daddy, please!” Jake’s eyes grew wide and his instinct told him his little girl was in trouble and calling for him. He ran up the stairs skipping steps with his wife following him with the same determination. “Fuck!” Jake shoved the door open, expecting to see Clarke getting attacked by an intruder. 

“Oh my god, Clarke!?” The blonde gasped and turned her head round to see her parents staring at her and her girlfriend in horror. Lexa looked over and was frozen as she dropped the sex whip in her hand down to the floor. She quickly grabbed the bed sheets and covered Clarke as best as she could. The blonde had her face buried into the pillow, her hands tied to the bedframe with black, fluffy handcuffs and she had her knees on the bed, her ass raised in the air marked red from a fresh spanking. 

“Mom! Dad! Get out!” The couple didn’t hesitate to scramble out of the room slamming the door behind them. Abby smacked the door with her hand.

“Both of you get dressed and come down stairs right now!” Lexa turned to look at Clarke who was almost in tears of embarrassment. 

“Is your dad going to kill me?” Clarke shook her head and groaned into her pillow. 

“Un-cuff me, Lexa.” The brunette quickly put on her pants thanking God that she was still wearing her boxers and bra when Clarke’s parents came in. She looked to the nightstand and frowned when she saw the key wasn’t there. She rushed to it and opened the drawers looking for it. “Lexa. Un-cuff me.” Clarke was becoming impatient as she turned to see Lexa looking at her with an apologetic look. “Are you fucking kidding me?” 

—————

“Mr and Mrs Griffin?” Lexa nervously addressed Clarke’s parents as she came down the stairs, fully dressed. The married couple turned to look at her, Abby with a glare and Jake with a raised brow. “We have a problem.” 

“Yes we do have a problem. You and my daughter are way too young for this type of inappropriate behaviour.” Abby growled out, internally cheering at Lexa visibly gulping and slightly shaking with fear. 

“Can we discuss this later? We, uhh, we lost the key. The key to the, umm, the, the handcuffs.” Silence. Jake cleared his throat before standing up and making his way to Clarke’s room. Abby squeezed the glass of water in her hand, hard. 

“Clarke?” The blonde turned her head as she heard her dad call for her. He walked in to see that Lexa had put on the blonde’s underwear and pants on, as well as the sheets wrapped around her top half. Clarke groaned as she saw her dad grinning at her. He burst into laughter and she couldn’t help but chuckle herself. 

“Go away, dad.” He laughed even hard and moved to go look for the key. 

“I didn’t expect this from you. I mean, I’m glad it wasn’t an intruder because that was my initial thought when I heard you screaming, well, I assumed it was for me to come save you.” 

“Stop. Talking.” Jake laughed even harder and went down to look under the bed, gleaming when he found the shining key there. 

“Your girlfriend needs to search better.” He unlocked the handcuffs and watched as Clarke took them off and rubbed her wrists with an unsatisfied look on her face. “Don’t be embarrassed, Clarke. It’s completely natural to…experiment when it comes to this type of stuff.” 

“Please stop talking, dad.” He ignored her as she turned to face the door so she could put her hoodie on. 

“When I was your age, I still hadn’t met your mother, but I did have a few one-night stands. Believe me, they were way kinkier than this.” Clarke groaned and pushed past her chuckling dad to go downstairs. She found her mom and Lexa in the kitchen, Lexa sitting on the chair almost in tears while Abby was glaring at her. 

“Mom, what did you do?” Clarke groaned once again as she walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her, frowning when she was unresponsive to her touch. 

“I’m gonna go home.” Lexa squeaked out as she quickly stood up and ran up the stairs to grab her stuff. Not a minute later she was back down and rushing to the door for her escape. “Bye, Clarke. Bye Mr and Mrs Griffin.” 

“I hate you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you asked for it. you got it! 
> 
>  
> 
> SEND ME PROMPTS/REQUESTS! CONTACT ME THROUGH THE SOCIAL MEDIA'S ABOVE OR COMMENT THE PROMPTS!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	14. You. Are. Mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa visit's Clarke's workplace to see her co-worker flirting with her. Clarke begs for her punishment...
> 
> NON G!P
> 
> SEXUAL WARNINGS! - SPANKING - CHOKING - RESTRAINTS - OWNERSHIP  
> If it's not your piece of smut I would suggest you skip this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR MAIN: 5-puthyyy  
> TUMBLR PERSONAL: ddont-ssleep  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

For the first time in the past 6 months, Lexa had free time. She was actually able to take her lunch break rather than working through it, trying to sign this one record-breaking deal with Mount Corp. Her meeting with Dante Wallace had just finished and he had finally agreed and signed the papers after 6 months of waiting, arguing and re-writing the agreement. So, naturally being the amazing girlfriend she is, she decided to visit Clarke at her new workplace at a children’s hospital with lunch she bought from Clarke’s favourite Chinese takeaway place. 

“Good afternoon. Do you mind telling me where Clarke Griffin is? I would like to see her.” Lexa asked the receptionist while leaning her elbows on the counter with a small grin. The receptionist chewing her gum loudly looked up at Lexa about to tell her she can go find Clarke Griffin herself, but the second she saw the brunette a smirk made its way to her face. 

“Hey there, gorgeous. Why you looking for Griffin when I’m right here?” The redhead dragged a finger along Lexa’s arm and just as she was about to touch her cheek, Lexa gripped her wrist and narrowed her eyes. 

“I’m looking for Clarke Griffin. My girlfriend. Very beautiful girlfriend.” Lexa laughed internally at the look of defeat on the receptionist’s face before letting go of her wrist and stepping back shoving her hands into her suit pants’ pockets. She was tired of girls and guys constantly flirting with her. She was taken by a girl she loved with all she had. A girl that’s laugh she was pretty sure she just heard. 

“Stop! You’re bad.” She turned her head and to the left and saw her girlfriend, in her uniform smiling. Smiling at another girl, also in uniform, also blonde, also smiling. At Clarke. Her Clarke. “Oh my god!” Clarke laughed out, louder than what Lexa thought was necessary. Who the hell was this girl? And why was she making Clarke laugh? Why was Clarke laughing at her? And most importantly, why the fuck was this girl leaning closer and closer towards Clarke who put her hand on her arm. 

“What the actual fuck.” Lexa murmured as she leaned back to get a closer look at the girl. She was attractive and Lexa cursed the Gods for that. Of course Clarke’s new co-workers just had to be attractive and flirty and funny and just fuck them. Yeah, fuck them. They weren’t as good as Lexa. No one can love Clarke like Lexa can. Clarke doesn’t laugh with Lexa like that though. In fact, she can’t remember the last time they properly joked together. Sure they were happy, but they haven’t laughed together like this in a long long time. Lexa was busy with Mount Corp, Clarke was transitioning from her old job as an art teacher’s assistant. They just didn’t have free time to be joking, they used up any time they had making love, cuddling, eating out. 

Lexa only knew one of of reacting to this, and that was to march over to the pair and kiss Clarke hard to show everyone that she belonged to her. What she didn’t expect was to Clarke to push her back and scold her for doing that in her workplace. 

“Lexa, I’m working. I need to be professional.” The blonde said to her with a strained voice and a glare. Lexa rolled her eyes and side glanced at the other blonde that was so goddamn hilarious to Clarke. So fucking funny. “Lexa, this is Niylah. Niylah, this is Lexa.” She didn’t say her girlfriend Lexa. She said Lexa. Just Lexa. “We were just gonna leave for lunch. Do you want to join us, babe?” Lexa slyly moved the bag of Chinese food behind her and shook her head. Of course Clarke was going to have lunch with Niylah. The fucking hilarious Niylah. 

“I just wanted to drop by to say I signed the deal with Dante. I’ll probably be out late celebrating with my co-workers so don’t wait for me for dinner.” Clarke frowned slightly at her saying she’d be celebrating late enough to not be home for dinner. But nonetheless, the blonde gave her a smile and leaned up to peck her on the cheek. 

“I’m glad you finally signed the deal; he was so stubborn.” Lexa chuckled softly and nodded in agreement before Niylah cleared her throat. Lexa’s head whipped to the side as she glared harshly at Niylah who raised a challenging brow at Lexa. “I’ll see you later then? We’re gonna go have lunch.” Lexa nodded and watching Clarke leave with Niylah standing too close to her. She sighed before walking off too, intending to throw the bag of food in the bin, but she caught eyes with the receptionist. 

“You like Chinese?” The redhead nodded and grinned as Lexa gave her the bag and began walking off. “Have a nice day.” 

“Thank you, hottie!” 

—————

Lexa stumbled into her apartment, her tie loosely around her neck, white button-up shirt half-tucked in her suit pants, 2 buttons undone, 1 done incorrectly halfway down. Her blazer was carelessly scraping the floor in her hand as she tried to walk to the kitchen. Passing the living room, she threw her blazer on the couch and sat on it, leaning forward to take off her shoes. The task seemed to be really difficult. Did someone superglue it to her foot when she wasn’t paying attention? Why wasn’t it fucking coming off? Then finally it popped off, and she dropped off losing her balance from leaning down too much. She fell on her head, it wasn’t a hard bump but she exaggerated it with a yell of pain and grabbed onto her head before laughing out loud at how hilarious the situation was. 

“Lexa?” Her head perked up at the sound of her girlfriend’s tired voice. She turned to look at her and couldn’t help smiling at how beautiful she looked. It was unfair how pretty she was all the fucking time, but it could also be seen as a good thing because she was Lexa’s to look at whenever the fuck she wanted to. She was Lexa’s. “You’re drunk.” She sound disappointed. Lexa is the one who should be acting disappointed; Clarke was flirting with someone else. In front of her own girlfriend! 

“You’re shmunk.” Mockery was never her strong point. 

“Are you going to sleep on the floor or do you want me to help you to bed?” Lexa could barely hear Clarke’s words and stood up trying not to stumble over her own feet. She walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge roughly, squinting at the light. “Lexa. Answer me, please.” The brunette shook her head and pulled out a bag of Chinese takeaway, confused. 

“What’s this?” Clarke chuckled slightly as she walked over to her girlfriend. 

“Chinese food.” Lexa rolled her eyes. She knew it was Chinese food, but where did it come from? She was sure she gave it to that receptionist that was flirting with her. 

“When did you get this?” 

“Leftovers from my lunch with Niylah.” That was it for Lexa. She was now unable to control herself as she grabbed the bag and threw it in the bin. “What the fuck is wrong with you today? First you were being weird at the hospital, come home drunk and now throwing away my food? You know what? I’m too tired for this.” 

“Too fucking tired for this, huh? Bet you wouldn’t be tired for Niylah. Bet you would be wide fucking awake for her.” It came out in a slur as she ripped her tie off and began attempting to unbutton her shirt. “Too tired. Bull-fucking-shit.” 

“Are-wait are you jealous? Is that what this is about?” Clarke’s expression suddenly turned to amusement at her girlfriend’s actions. Lexa growled as she couldn’t unbutton her shirt, so she decided to just rip it off. Clarke gasped as the button flew everywhere. “Lexa!” She was cut off before she could start her rant by Lexa’s hand roughly pushing her against the fridge and grabbed her by the neck. 

“You. Are. Mine.” Clarke gasped at Lexa’s words and internally cheered at how rough she was being with her. She lived for when Lexa choked her. Lived for it. “I get to come to your fucking hospital, strip you down and fuck you in front of all your fucking co workers, in front of Niylah, if I feel like it. I get to use your body, I can sit on your face and use your tongue, I can stick my fingers in your constantly wet pussy if I want to. You belong to me.” She couldn’t help the loud moan that escaped her throat as Lexa whispered that harshly into her ear before biting down hard and tightening her hand around Clarke’s neck. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m so sorry.” The brunette, in her sobering state, groaned at the use of the name and rested her forehead on Clarke’s.

“Now you want to be a good girl for Daddy?” She nodded as best as she could. “Now? After disobeying me and making a fool out of me in front of the whole fucking hospital?” Clarke looked ashamed of herself for what she did to Lexa. She was blind and too focused on her budding friendship with Niylah to pay attention to how Lexa was feeling. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I deserve to be punished. Punish me, Daddy. Please, please punish me.” Now, Lexa was only human so how could she resist something like that? A plea from her baby girl to punish her, to remind her that she belonged to Lexa. 

Lexa smiled at her girlfriend before switching their positions and turning Clarke around. She pushed the blonde down so her face was on the cold table and her ass was curved out. She tapped on Clarke’s lower back, indicating to her to bend her back to poke out her ass. 

“Hands.” Clarke obeyed and placed her hands on her lower back. Lexa picked up her tie from the floor and tied Clarke’s wrists together and gently brushed her hands over Clarke’s ass. The blonde shivered at the feeling and tried to push back against the brunette, but Lexa wasn’t having it and immediately put down a smack on Clarke’s left ass cheek, so hard that Clarke was pushed forward. 

“Fuck!” 

“Shut up. I don’t want to hear a single sound from you apart from your counting. Or I start again.” The blonde nodded and rested her cheek on the table, eyes closed waiting for her spanking. She was excited and scared at the same time; she hasn’t had a spanking in a while. Sure, when Lexa fucked her with her fingers or strap-on from behind she did give a smack or two when she was close. But the last time she had an actual spanking was months. Over 6 months. 

Smack. “One.” 

Smack. “Two.” 

Smack. Smack. “Three, four.” 

Smack. “Fuck! Five.” Tutting. That wasn’t a number. She knew she screwed up as Lexa’s hand was no long on her ass or gently rubbing circles on her thigh. In fact, Lexa was no longer even paying attention to her. The brunette grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, walked around the table and sat opposite Clarke, looking her right in the eyes. 

“You’ve been behaving so badly today, Clarke. What has gotten into you?” The blonde knew better so she didn’t answer Lexa. She looked into her eyes, pleading her to come back. “I might just go into my office and do some extra paperwork. Do you mind?” Now she was just torturing Clarke who held back her whine. The blonde shook her head, knowing Lexa just wanted her to obey. She lay her head back down and bent her ass out, simply waiting for the brunette. Lexa decided it was enough teasing so she walked back. “From the beginning.” 

Smack. “One.” She said confidently, ensuring she didn’t sound like the spanking had much effect on her. “Two. Three. Four. Five.” They got to five when Lexa paused slightly to properly look at her girlfriend’s usually pale ass. It was bright red, even handprints were beginning to form. It was the perfect way to mark her woman. Clarke counted to fifteen without a single unwanted sound. She managed to please Lexa. 

“Well done, baby girl. You did good.” Clarke beamed at the praise and spread her legs as Lexa tapped on her inner thighs. “Fuck. You’re dripping.” She really was dripping, all onto the floor. Her arousal had been building up ever since Lexa choked her against the fridge. Lexa dropped to her knees and moaned at the sight. She couldn’t help but let her fingertips graze Clarke’s pussy lips to collect some of the arousal. “Turn around.” She obeyed and was met with two fingers put into her mouth. She moaned at the taste of herself on her tongue and sucked as hard as she can. Lexa growled and pulled her fingers out and pushing them both into Clarke’s wet pussy without warning. The blonde gasped and automatically moaned at the feeling of being stretched open. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” The blonde cried out as her girlfriend thrust her fingers faster and harder, curving them to feel Clarke’s insides perfectly. Lexa wrapped an arm around Clarke’s waist to lift her up onto the table. She pushed the blonde back and climbed onto her, so that she was face to face. They stared at each other in silence, Clarke panting almost shaking with anticipation. Lexa leaned in slowly, achingly slow. Her lips were about to brush against Clarke’s when all of a sudden the brunette thrust 3 of her digits in, as deep as she possibly could. The blonde let out a whine and dug her nails into Lexa’s back, scratching along definitely leaving marks. 

“Could Niylah fuck you like this? Huh?” The blonde couldn’t answer her, being too caught up in her ecstasy. “Answer me!” Lexa stopped her fingers waiting for an answer impatiently. Clarke simply whined in response and attempted to lift her hips up. “Fucking slut.” Lexa spat out as she pulled her fingers out and slapped Clarke’s pussy lips. That was not expected from the blonde who jumped up from the feeling and moaned loud. 

“Again.” Lexa looked at her with disbelief. The nerve! She can’t answer a simple question yet she can demand pleasure? “No one can fuck me like you do, Daddy. No one can make me feel like this. No one but you. I submit myself to you, for as long as you want me. Now spank my pussy and fuck me like you mean it.” After she was done with her rant, Lexa let down a harsh slap against her pussy lips and 3 more hitting Clarke directly onto her clit. She couldn’t help herself as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She came, hard, and Lexa took that moment to push her fingers back inside to feel the blonde’s walls pulsing around her fingers. 

“I got you, baby girl. You’re so damn gorgeous.” Lexa claimed and gently rubbed circles on Clarke’s clit. “You’re mine, Clarke. You came from my touch. Nothing but me.” Clarke rode out her orgasm, sinking in Lexa’s beautiful words. Just a few minutes later, Lexa pulled out and got off Clarke. She disappeared into the bathroom for a few seconds before coming back with oils and cream in her hands. She gently rubbed them onto Clarke’s red and swollen pussy and told her to turn over. She took her time with her ass, loving the feel of Clarke in her hands. 

“You’re too good to me.” Clarke mumbled as she got off the table and almost fell because of how weak her legs felt. “Way too good to me.” Lexa shook her head as she led Clarke to their bedroom and into the suite bathroom. She sat her down on the toilet seat while she began running her a bath. 

“I love you, Clarke. I hope you know that.” Lexa said in a strained voice. Clarke let a tear drop at the realisation that she really had hurt her Daddy. It wasn’t what she intended, but she still hurt her through her actions. The blonde stood up, leaned down to her knees and turned Lexa around. “What are you doing, Clarke?” She sounded defeated, and that was not something Clarke wanted to hear ever again directed at her. She pulled down Lexa’s suit pants and panties before sitting her down on the side of the tub. 

“I want to say sorry. And make it up to you, Daddy. I’m so sorry for hurting you.” She kissed her inner thigh. “I love you so much.” Kissed the other thigh. “I don’t know what I’d do without my Daddy taking care of me,” nuzzled her face into Lexa’s inner thigh. “Loving me.” Lay a soft kiss just above her clit. “I want to show you how sorry I am. Will you let me?” She looked up, doe-eyed at Lexa. The brunette had silent tears streaking down her cheeks as she nodded and ran her hands through Clarke’s blonde locks. 

“I love you too, beautiful.” Clarke began her apology with a long lick along her slit and dipping just slightly. She didn’t want to tease her girlfriend so she began licking circles around Lexa’s clit and sucking it into her mouth, loving the sounds Lexa was making above her. The hand in her hair tightened as she began leading her head. Lexa pulled Clarke’s head down, wanting her tongue inside her. She was already close from fucking Clarke into oblivion. The blonde obeyed and slid her tongue into Lexa’s tight, pulsing opening. She moaned at the taste and sent vibrations through Lexa’s throbbing clit. The brunette was getting emotional, she scolding herself for it. 

“Tell me how it feels, Lex.” Lexa looked down to see Clarke looking her right in the eyes. She began to move her hips, feeling the need to ride Clarke’s amazingly skilled tongue. 

“It feels so fucking good, baby.” She refused to break eye contact. “You make me feel so good.” Clarke twirled her tongue, exploring Lexa’s insides and moved her hand to play with Lexa’s clit. That was it for the brunette. She held back long enough. Something in her body twitched as loud whines left her throat quickly, one after the other. She rode Clarke’s tongue, hand holding her head ensuring Clarke remains where she is. Clarke was incredibly wet as Lexa kept eye contact throughout her orgasm before collapsing down. The blonde immediately grabbed Lexa around her waist and pushed her back gently to lay in the bath. She joined and lay against her girlfriend, sighing happily. 

“I really am sorry, Lexa. I’ll make it clear to her that I’m yours and only yours.” Lexa leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Clarke’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry for getting jealous over her. I’m clearly better than her.” They both chuckled as Clarke slapped her arm playfully. 

“Well, you’re not wrong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND ME PROMPTS/REQUESTS! CONTACT ME THROUGH THE SOCIAL MEDIA'S ABOVE OR COMMENT THE PROMPTS!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	15. Can't Keep My Hands To Myself (G!P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke couldn't keep her hands to herself during dinner with friends...
> 
> G!P Lexa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR MAIN: 5-puthyyy  
> TUMBLR PERSONAL: ddont-ssleep  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

It was Anya’s birthday and she decided to spend the day with her usual group of friends and her wife. They had just left the cinema and made their way to the Italian restaurant Lexa had made a reservation at. Said brunette walked into the restaurant with Clarke’s arm tightly linked with hers. Anya walked in next hand in hand with Raven, whispering in her ear with a grin. Lincoln and Octavia were trailing behind, groping each other – they snuck some drinks during the movie. 

“Reservation under Woods.” Lexa husked out with her usual charming smile. Clarke couldn’t help but look up at her with a grin, practically swooning. Lexa was just so sexy and Clarke was just so goddamn lucky to have her in life. There was no way the blonde would be able to resist the urge to touch her girlfriend throughout this dinner. “Thank you.” Lexa began leading the group to their table in the back corner of the restaurant. Pulling the chair second to the end of the table, Lexa motioned for Clarke to sit down. 

“Thank you, baby.” Lexa grinned at her girlfriend who bit her lip at her. Lexa was too good to her, the best gentlewoman. Always helping her, always thinking of her, always ensuring Clarke was comfortable and happy. 

“You like the table? We can move to another if you don’t like it.” Clarke shook her head in response to her girlfriend’s question. See? Always making sure Clarke was comfortable. “You sure?” 

“She’s sure, Lexa. You’re so whipped it’s starting to get ridiculous.” Anya chuckled out smirking at her best friend. 

“I know right? It was cute at first. Now it’s just ridiculous how in love with her you are.” To be honest, it was ridiculous. Clarke didn’t understand how the gorgeous brunette was still so hooked on her after 5 years of being together. Every kiss feels like the first, every gaze feels filling with passion, every time they make love it feels like the first time they’re together. 

“Shut up, O.” Lexa shook her head at Clarke’s choice of language before looking down at the menu. 

—————

They were halfway through their dinner and the group was attracting a lot of attention from how loud they were being. Raven’s laughs were heard all over the restaurant as she chuckled at every single joke Anya made. And they said Lexa was the whipped one. 

“You were so scared! Don’t try to act tough now, Lincoln. You can’t handle horror films.” Lexa let out a chuckle as she cut off another small piece of her steak, stabbed it with her fork and bit into it. Suddenly, it got caught in her throat and she began choking. Maybe it was because Clarke’s hand inched up her thigh and stopped on her crouch. 

“You ok, baby?” Her voice was patronisingly sweet and all Lexa wanted to do was grab her and fuck her hard enough for the blonde to understand that she mustn’t tease Lexa. But of course she would be unable to do that and not get caught in the restroom – Clarke was way too loud, especially with rough Lexa. 

“Fine. Just got caught in my throat.” Raven looked a little suspicious but dropped it after a few seconds to laugh at Octavia making kissy faces at the pair. Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend before squeezing Lexa’s crotch again causing her to tighten her jaw and grip on Clarke’s wrist. 

“I want something else to get caught in my throat.” It was completely unnecessary for Clarke to whisper that into Lexa’s ear. She just had to torture Lexa all the time and make her impossibly hard, and what was worse was that she was so fucking good at it. It is simply not fair on Lexa who was having a hard time staying calm. “The movie was great, wasn’t it? Apart from the ending, it was so expected.” Her comment started a stream of conversations and Lexa applauded her internally for that. Nice play. 

“Clarke, when we get home I am going to throw your across my lap and I’m not going to stop spanking you until you turn bright red.” She growled into her disobedient girlfriend’s ear. She did love when Clarke was playful and, well a little bit of a brat submissive. But, Lexa wasn’t the best brat tamer because she had very little patience. When she wants something done, it has to be done fast. 

Clarke grinned at her girlfriend before biting her lips teasingly and squeezing Lexa’s growing crotch again. She admired the way Lexa’s jaw looking as she clenched tightly. Very carefully, Clarke began to unzip Lexa’s pants, thanking her internally for wearing her boxers that can be opened in the front for easy access. The blonde carefully watched Lexa’s reactions to her touch, noting how her teeth were clattering from her anxiousness, her right leg was shaking, she was gripping her fork so tight that her knuckles were now white. 

“I know you’re trying to go soft. Don’t.” It was really unfair on Lexa; the amount of control Clarke actually had over her body. She had little control over how her body reacts to Clarke’s words, Clarke’s touch, Clarke. 

“Oh my god, remember that time Raven got so drunk she started stripping and singing ‘Pony’?” Raven suddenly looked mortified as she glared at Octavia for bringing that night up again. Clarke let out a laugh as she pulled Lexa’s hardening cock out of her boxers. The brunette’s eyes turned wide as she looked around to see if anyone could see, which was pretty stupid because she was sitting in the corner of the entire restaurant so there was no one next to her but Clarke. Unless someone purposely kneeled down, there was no way they could see Lexa’s package. 

“Clarke. I’m telling you one last time to stop what you’re doing.” Her girlfriend gave her a playful smile before squeezing the base of her cock and beginning to stroke it going to the tip to base. It was a torturously slow pace, the lightest touch, and it was killing Lexa. She almost moved her own hand down to guide Clarke, but that would draw too much attention to the pair, so she attempted to cut her steak and look like she was paying attention to the conversation about Raven’s drunk activities. 

“You strip every fucking time you get blackout drunk. It’s brilliant.” Anya wailed and turned to give her wife a cheeky grin. She glanced over at Lexa and saw she had a pained expression on her face. “Lex. You ok? You look a little pink. Red, even.” The brunette nodded at her best friend with a tight smile. 

“I’m fine. Just feeling a little sex. Sick! I’m feeling sick.” Clarke couldn’t help but let out a snort at her slip up and bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter. Everyone began to look suspiciously at the couple. But Lincoln quickly diverted their attention to him as he began telling a story from when him, Lexa and Anya were kids and attempted to build a tree house. “Clarke.”

“Yes, darling?” Her tone was bitter sweet and it was killing Lexa. She had so much fucking control over her and it just wasn’t what she was use to. “Just stay quiet and enjoy.” Clarke collected the pre-cum gathering up at Lexa’s tip and began to slide her hand up and down Lexa’s shaft. 

“This is not fair, Clarke.” 

“What? You getting a handjob from me isn’t fair?” Lexa shook her head in response and ran her fingers through her hair. She took a shaky breath as Clarke’s motions were faster and her grip began to get tighter. With each twist of her hand she rubbed her thumb through Lexa’s cockhead slit, and it was driving her crazy. It took everything in her not to thrust her hips up into Clarke’s hand. 

“I am not going to cum in front of our friends. Stop, Clarke.” The blonde wasn’t having it. She was going to make Lexa cum even if she had to lean down and suck her off letting everyone know exactly what she was doing. But she knew there was a much easier way of getting Lexa to come. 

“Lexa, come for me.” The brunette was still holding back, sweat trickling down her forehead. “Please…Daddy.” That was all it took for Lexa to lose all the self control she had. She threw her head back bit her lip to hold her moans in. Her load shot out, but thankfully Clarke had a napkin ready to cover the tip to catch everything. That was what caught everyone’s attention, but Clarke was quick to notice so she faked a concerned expression and moved a hand to Lexa’s forehead. “Baby, are you ok? Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Everyone immediately believed that Lexa was sick when Clarke began acting. The blonde tucked Lexa’s back in, zipped her pants back up and stood up with the napkin squeezed tightly in her hand so no one would notice it. “Let’s go to the bathroom, maybe you need to be sick.” 

“Might be food poisoning.” Lexa said while standing up shakily and following her girlfriend. 

“That seemed like really bad food poisoning, huh?” Octavia mumbled with narrowed eyes watching the couple walk off, Clarke turned her head to give Lexa a smirk. “Oh. OH. OH NO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND ME PROMPTS/REQUESTS! CONTACT ME THROUGH THE SOCIAL MEDIA'S ABOVE OR COMMENT THE PROMPTS!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	16. Tattoo (G!P)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets drunk. Clarke gets a tattoo. Lexa goes insane...
> 
> G!P Lexa
> 
> SEXUAL WARNINGS! - OWNERSHIP - SPANKING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

Clarke is two types of drunk put together when she has too many shots of tequila. Horny drunk and impulsive drunk. It wasn’t always great for Clarke, but it was great for her friends who used every excuse to get Clarke drunk because that is always entertaining as fuck. Clarke and Lexa had actually gotten together because of impulsive and horny drunk Clarke. 

**FLASHBACK**

Clarke, Octavia and Raven had just left the night club because Clarke claimed that she needed to lick Lexa Woods’ abs. So she stormed to Woods Corp’s building with Octavia and Raven running after her both filming her and laughing hysterically. 

“What in the world?” Lexa had just said goodbye to her receptionist and saw 3 girls outside through the glass door. The blonde was crawling up the steps before sitting down on the end taking deep breaths. Lexa walked forward and cautiously opened the door The blonde sitting on the step turned her head around lazily before gasping when she saw the brunette. 

“Lexa Woods! I found you!” Raven was star struck as she dropped her phone and just stared at Lexa. Octavia on the other hand was going crazy, laughing harder than before. “I have walked a really long time to find you. I have an important mission.” Lexa raised a brow as she stepped out and let the door shut behind her. Clarke stumbled up and attempted to walk to Lexa. “I need to lick your abs. For at least 30 minutes.” 

“I think you need to get some rest.” Lexa chuckled out as the blonde dropped on her knees and attempted to lift Lexa’s shirt. But her hand slipped and landed on the brunette’s crotch.  
“Whoa! Ok not there.” Clarke gasped as she felt a bulge before giggling and squeezing before Lexa pulled her up and turned her around. “Let’s get you home.” 

**END FLASHBACK**

Clarke was drunk again. This time, she was expressing just how amazing her and Lexa’s love life is. And Raven is loving it. 

“She just recently found out she can make me squirt when she puts a finger in my ass while she’s fucking me.” Raven couldn’t help but burst out in laughter at that confession Octavia giggled as she sipped on her drink, not phased by that confession. Every one knew that trick, including Lincoln. “Guys, I love her so much. She’s just so pretty, you know? She’s so pretty.” Clarke continued rambling about how pretty Lexa is as Raven still couldn’t get over the finger in the ass. “She’s the best daddy ever.” Both girls froze at that once Clarke let out a content sigh and began day dreaming about Lexa.

“Daddy?” 

“Oh my god. Of fucking course she has a daddy kink!” Raven screamed out finding the entire situation really, really hilarious. 

“I wanna get a tattoo.” They didn’t question Clarke as she stood up and began making her way out of the bar, Raven and Octavia following her again filming. “I think Lexa will appreciate it very, very much.” 

It took them just 2 minutes to get to the tattoo shop at the end of the block and Clarke marched in demanding she wanted to get a tattoo on her vagina. 

“Clarke, this is not a good idea!” Raven shushed Octavia, wanting Clarke to get this tattoo purely for entertainment. 10 minutes later, Clarke was sitting down, trying to be still as she was getting her vagina tattooed. She kept glancing down, clearly impatient wanting to get home to her girlfriend. When she did get home, she attempted to make very little noise and just get to bed, but that proved to be a difficult task as she hissed in pain with every step she took. 

“Clarke? How was your night out?” Lexa came down the stairs with her hair let down, her glasses on, just in her boxers and a tank top that was way too tight for Clarke not to try and grope her. “Clarke.” The brunette chuckled as her girlfriend stumbled over and began palming her breasts. “Let’s get you to bed.” She picked Clarke up bridal style and began to walk up the stairs to their bedroom.

“I got a tattoo. But you can’t see it yet. You have to wait till it heals.” Lexa was slightly surprised at that. It would be Clarke’s third tattoo. Second drunken one. She was a little disappointed that she’d have to wait at least a week, but she would respect her girlfriend’s wishes. 

“Ok, baby. Let’s just go to bed.” 10 minutes later they were in bed cuddling, Lexa holding Clarke’s head to her chest. 

—————

Clarke woke up to Lexa rubbing circles on her stomach, trailing upwards and brushing her fingertips under her breasts. She couldn’t help the smile that crept its way to her face before she suddenly remembered what she got up to last night. 

“What’s wrong?” The brunette was concerned with how Clarke became tense and physically moved herself away from Lexa. “Do you want me to fix you a cup of coffee? How hung over are you, darling?” Clarke’s heart fluttered at the term of endearment before she sat up and looked over her shoulder to see Lexa sat up slightly, the back of her arms being used as leverage. 

“I’m fine, babe. I just need to clean my tattoo.” The brunette smirked at her response and wrapped an arm around Clarke’s waist attempting to pull her close. “No, Lex. Behave.” She said playfully with a grin and a quick peck. “You can’t see it yet.” 

“You tease too much.” 

—————

A week later, and still nothing. Lexa wasn’t even allowed to touch Clarke. She doesn’t really care about herself so even though she was getting plenty of hand action and definitely a lot of mouth action from Clarke, she was still pissed. It was unfair. She just wanted to touch Clarke, eat Clarke, lick Clarke. Anything. She just wanted to make her feel good, because that made her feel better than any blowjob. 

Clarke decided a week was enough torture for Lexa, so she was planning something big for tonight. Lexa was at work, and Clarke knew she had 4 meetings today and they will most likely run late. That gave her the perfect opportunity to set everything up. She went shopping and bought the best set of lingerie she could find. They were dark blue crotch-less, lacy panties, exposing her tattoo and clean shaven pale pussy. Her breasts were covered by a matching lace corset, knowing Lexa loved it when her breasts looked like they were pouring out. Her plan was to turn off all the lights and have the living room connected to the open kitchen candlelit. 

It was 9pm when she finally got her daily text from Lexa telling her she was leaving the building, meaning she was 15 minutes away. Clarke hurried to the living room where she had moved an armchair just a few feet away from the door. She sat down with her legs crossed and waiting for Lexa to come home. She was buzzing with excitement, knowing the brunette will hold nothing back when she finally sees the tattoo. One thing Lexa loved about Clarke was her willingness, no that’s not the right word. Her desire, her need to be owned. To be used like an object, for specifically Lexa’s pleasure. She craved it every single day. Clarke finally heard the key turn in the lock and kept her legs crossed seductively with her arms resting on the sides of the chair. She watched the door open and Lexa sigh contently with her eyes closed, putting her keys in the bowl she knows is to her right and dropping her suitcase on the floor next to the stand. When she closed the door she leaned her head against it and sighed again before opening her eyes at the sound of Clarke clearing her throat. 

“Whoa.” She whispered as she took in the view. After a long day of meetings, she was expecting Clarke to be in her sweatpants in her art room as she had been for the past few days. She didn’t expect the blonde to be sat in near-to-nothing with a seductive, lustful gaze. Lexa didn’t hesitate to quickly take off her blazer, tug her tie off, pull down the suspenders and begin to unbutton her shirt. 

“Calm down, Daddy. We have all weekend.” Lexa halted and licked her lips before shrugging off her shirt and standing there with her bra, suspenders hanging down and her suit pants. “Take off your bra.” Lexa wasn’t going to argue, not wanting to damage this opportunity. She took off her bra and took a daring step towards Clarke. “Stop.” She obeyed. “Pull the suspenders back on.” Lexa let out a huff of amusement as she pulled them back and let them go creating a slapping sound on her skin. Clarke bit her lip at how hot her girlfriend looked before slowly uncrossing her legs and spreading them as wide as she can in her position. 

“Oh. My. God.” The brunette finally saw her girlfriend’s tattoo. It was dark, but she could make out that it was on her pussy and it looked like letters, like a stamp. She stepped closer, wanting to read what is said. 

“You can take a closer look, Daddy.” Lexa dropped to her knees in front of Clarke and spread her legs, leaning in and looking at the tattoo in astonishment. “Do you like it?” Lexa had no control over her lower half after looking at the tattoo and she was already impossibly hard. 

“You did not get ‘Property of Lexa’ tattooed.” But she did. There it was in capital letters with a rectangular outline like a stamp on her body. Clarke was permanently hers. Forever. 

“I belong to you. I want you to use me, Daddy. I want you to use me on this chair, then on every piece of furniture in this house. I want you to fuck me until I pass out. Fuck me until I have to wake up again just to moan for you to fuck me harder. Use my body, Daddy. Use what is yours.” Lexa dropped her head down and immediately began licking at Clarke’s pussy. She moaned loudly, missing the taste she had grown use to. Clarke whined as Lexa refused to meet her clit, only circling around it with her tongue. What a tease. 

“I’ve been waiting so fucking long for this, baby girl.” Lexa growled out and finally caressed Clarke’s clit with her tongue. Before she stood up, not having the patience anymore. She hadn’t been in Clarke’s pussy for a week now and it was too painful to waste anymore time. She unzipped her suit pants and pulled her cock out, not bothering to take off the pants. 

“Finally.” Clarke said as she spread her legs. Lexa grabbed them and pushed them back, letting them hang off the sides of the armchair. Lexa didn’t bother about Clarke not having her thick dick in a week. There was no time for adjustment so she pushed straight in, bottoming out and only pausing for 2 seconds before beginning a rapid pace. Clarke gasped at the pain of being stretched, but it came with intense pleasure knowing she was being used like a sexual object by Lexa. It was the best feeling in the world, knowing she was pleasing her girlfriend in the highest way possible. 

“You’re so fucking tight for me. I love how tight your pussy always is. It can never get use to my thick cock, can it? Tell me how your pussy will never get bored of my cock.” Lexa growled, letting her roughest sides come out as she gripped Clarke’s thighs digging her nails. She pounded and pounded, pushing Clarke deeper into the armchair. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck that feels so fucking good, Daddy! My tight slut pussy will never get bored of your thick cock. You stretch me every time like it’s my first.” Those words clearly had an effect on Lexa who groaned loudly and couldn’t hold it back anymore. She released her seed into Clarke’s throbbing pussy and continued thrusting, feeling her cock still hard. The blonde moaned at the feeling of Lexa’s cum in her. She noticed how tired her girlfriend looked so she reached up and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. “Let me ride you.” They switched positions with Lexa sitting on the chair and Clarke on top of her, hands on her shoulders and dropping down Lexa’s cock inch by inch. Once she bottomed out Lexa took a few moments to look at Clarke’s facial expressions.

“You look so sexy on top of me, baby girl.” The blonde grinned at Lexa and leaned in pecking her on the lips. The brunette smirked at her girlfriend before leaning back on the chair and placing her hands on Clarke’s hips. The blonde began moving, using Lexa’s shoulders as leverage. She couldn’t help but moan as she began to ride Lexa, rolling her hips with each thrust. She moaned louder and louder knowing how much the brunette loved her sounds. “Tell me how you feel, baby.” 

“So full, Daddy. So full and so good.” Lexa pulled Clarke against her, wrapping her arms around her waist, stroking her back. The blonde dug her head into her girlfriend’s neck and gently bit down, soothing every bite and suck with her tongue. Lexa’s weak spot was her neck: she melted each time Clarke’s lips were there. 

“I love you so much, baby girl. You make me feel so fucking good.” She gripped Clarke’s waist and began thrusting her hips up, hard and fast. She didn’t stop even when Clarke began to squeal and whine and gasp and scream. Even when Clarke’s pussy walls clenched so tightly around her cock. Even when Clarke’s juices flooded their thighs and Lexa’s abs. Even when Clarke begged Lexa to stop. She thrust hard and hard and hard until Clarke’s legs gave out, until she submitted her body to Lexa, solely for Lexa’s pleasure. 

“I love you, Daddy.” Clarke croaked out as she moaned uncontrollably against Lexa’s neck where she’d left marks. Her nails dug into her girlfriend’s back and neck, scratching along marking Lexa as her Daddy. 

“I’m cumming, baby girl. Fuck I’m cumming for you.” Lexa couldn’t thrust anymore, she’d lost control of her body as she began to cum into Clarke’s awaiting pussy. The blonde rolled her hips softly, letting her girlfriend ride out her orgasm. 

“I’m all yours, Daddy. Yours and no one else’s.” Clarke lazily kissed Lexa, dancing with her tongue. Until Lexa pulled back and lifted Clarke’s hips gently. She couldn’t help but groan at the sight of her cum dripping out of Clarke’s pussy. She pulled her girlfriend up slightly so her clit was in perfect position with Lexa’s abs. 

“Grind on my abs. Make yourself cum, baby girl.” Clarke shivered at how raspy Lexa’s voice was before rolling her hips again. She spread their juices onto Lexa’s abs making it easier to slide against them. The brunette was in awe as she watched her girlfriend sit up and cling onto the arm rests on the chair. She began grinding her clit against Lexa’s slick abs, moaning at the feeling against her sensitive clit. “You’re so beautiful.” Lexa’s gaze on Clarke’s wet pussy was enough to make her cock throb again, hardening already. She yearned to make Clarke feel good, to use Clarke to make herself feel good. 

“That feels so good, Daddy. I’m close already.” 

“Already? It’s been two minutes, baby girl. Fuck you’re so sexy.” Her mind was foggy as she panted above Lexa. She was getting extremely close to cumming as she felt her pussy pulse with each touch. “Cum. Now.” 

“Oh fuck!” Lexa gripped Clarke’s hips to help her grind against her abs and ride out her orgasm. The blonde’s body tensed as she bit her lip hard and began to shake slightly at the intense pleasure. Once unable to move her hips, Lexa took over and ensured Clarke’s orgasm would last as long as possible. “D-Daddy, I can’t.” Lexa ignored Clarke’s plea and pulled her up her body with astonishing strength. She leaned down, rested Clarke’s knees on the sides of the chair and came face to pussy. 

“Don’t move.” Clarke tried to obey the order, but it was difficult with Lexa’s tongue on her extremely sensitive clit. It was too much for the blonde to handle, orgasm after orgasm with little to no rest. “Don’t fucking move. That’s an order.” She stopped squirming. “Good girl.” Clarke grinned at the praise as her arousal practically dripped into Lexa’s mouth. The brunette avoided her bundle of nerves, choosing to give her girlfriend a mini break. Lazily lapping at her folds, Lexa leaned down to tug at her erection needing some form of relief. Her other hand rested on Clarke’s butt cheek, spanking it every now and then as she continued thrusting her tongue inside the blonde’s core. 

“Daddy, please can you make me cum? Please Daddy please I can’t take anymore teasing.” The blonde was whining, begging for her Daddy. She loved begging and it was a plus that Lexa loved hearing her beg too. The brunette’s hand gripping tighter against her cock as she moved it with purpose. She was close and she knew her girlfriend was close too. 

“Daddy’s good girl wants to cum?” She was aching for release, squirming for Lexa’s tongue against her clit.

“I’m your good girl, Daddy. Please make me cum, please.” Clarke gasped as Lexa’s tongue began to put pressure on her clit. The brunette sucked her bundle of nerves into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it until Clarke choked out a sob and began to twitch, her juices dripping out. Lexa’s arched her back slightly as she came, seed spread along Clarke’s ass and back. Clarke shuddered as she slid onto Lexa and wrapped around her. 

“You’re mine.” 

“I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND ME PROMPTS/REQUESTS! CONTACT ME THROUGH THE SOCIAL MEDIA'S ABOVE OR COMMENT THE PROMPTS!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	17. You Belong To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wears tight leggings and Lexa doesn't like other people's eyes on her...
> 
> NON G!P 
> 
> SEXUAL WARNINGS! - SPANKING - CHOKING - OWNERSHIP - ABANDONMENT  
> If it's not your piece of smut I would suggest you skip this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR MAIN: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

Clarke definitely did this on purpose. She 100% did this on purpose, knowing that she would get a lot of unwanted attention. Lexa was fuming. Blood boiling. She was fucking furious. 

“Fuck off, cunt face!” It wasn’t her best insult but she was running out after using her best ones on the other 20+ guys that were staring at her baby girl’s ass. All she wanted to do was walk through the park with her girlfriend, but of course Clarke had to make that task difficult by wearing the tightest pair of leggings she could find. They shaped her ass perfectly, so fucking perfectly that Lexa had to quickly devour Clarke’s pussy before they left the apartment. 

“Calm down, babe. People are free to look.” Clarke’s tone was anything but serious. She was teasing Lexa, taunting her like she knew this was torturing her. Like she knew how jealous and angry Lexa was getting second by second. “They can’t touch.” 

“They’re not allowed to fucking look either. That’s my ass. Mine.” She smirked once she saw Clarke falter slightly, biting her lip subtly. She was loving this. She craved to be owned by Lexa, used by her. It wasn’t even the idea of being used as a sexual toy, rather knowing that being Lexa’s meant she would be cared for like no other. Lexa would ensure Clarke was always comfortable, would ensure Clarke was always healthy, happy and of course satisfied. 

“I’m all yours, love.” 

“Nice ass, blondie!” Saying Lexa was angry was the biggest understatement possible. She was livid. So livid that she had to turn around, march up to the floppy haired smirking man and punch him right in the nose. Satisfied with the cracking sound, she turned back to see Clarke with her hands covering her mouth in shock, but she didn’t miss the darker shades in her eyes hooded with lust. 

“We’re going home. Now.” 

—————

The door slammed shut behind the couple as they barged through into the apartment. Lexa silently looked at Clarke with narrowed eyes and the blonde understood what she was meant to do. She stripped down as Lexa strolled into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water. Leaning against the counter, she watched from afar as Clarke neatly put her clothes on the couch, reached behind her to unclasp her bra putting that on the couch too, and finally slid her panties off. 

Clarke walked over to her girlfriend and began to lean down to rest on her knees, maintaining eye contact the entire time. Her inner submissive was applauding as she watched her Daddy bit her lip and smile proudly at her. 

“You were being naughty today, weren’t you?” Clarke wanted to look down, disappointed in herself for displeasing Lexa but she knew if she lost eye contact she’d be punished even more. “You chose to wear those leggings, knowing they made your ass stand out. My ass. Not yours, mine.” 

“I’m sor-”

“No.” Silence. “You don’t have permission to speak yet.” 

It proved to be more difficult than it seemed. Especially when she was aching for Lexa’s touch anywhere and everywhere. She was overwhelmed by her Daddy’s powerful presence over her, her intense gaze into Clarke’s submissive and guilty eyes. 

“You know I get easily angered. Easily jealous. You know that you’re mine and if anyone tries to take what is mine, thinks about what is mine, looks at what is mine. You know that I will destroy them, and claim you in every way possible.” 

Clarke knew this. She knew this and she yearned for it too. She had an intense desire to be claimed by Lexa. To be fucked, and fucked, and fucked until the only things that came out of her mouth were whimpers, gasps, screams, moans, cries. Until she choked on air and forgot how to speak. 

“You knew all of this. Yet you still decided to test me.” That was the last thing Lexa said before walking into her office leaving Clarke on her knees waiting for her. 

5 minutes went by. Then 15, 30, 1 hour. 1 hour Clarke was completely still, head down and on her knees waiting for her Daddy to come back and give her orders. This wasn’t her worst punishment, but it was definitely in the top 10. She took the time to think about what she did, feeling nothing but guilt for her actions. She knew that Lexa was possessive and insecure about Clarke possibly being taken away from her, so clearly seeing other people attempt to flirt with Clarke had caused her immense discomfort and anger. 

“Stand up.” A shiver rushed through her body at Lexa’s raspy voice and she didn’t hesitate to attempt to stand on her two feet, but she stumbled feeling the numbness in her legs. Lexa was behind her in seconds, pulling her up by her arms. Once Clarke was standing, swaying slightly as the blood rushed through her legs, Lexa stepped back. “Good girl.” 

She was dripping. Her thighs coated with wetness, folds so slick she was certain Lexa would slide in so easily. Just when her mind began to be filled with images of Lexa’s fingers fucking her from behind, she felt something cool poke her ass cheek. It dragged down her ass and then gently against her lower lips. That’s when she knew exactly what Lexa was planning to do to her. 

“I’m going to fuck you. And you will not make a single sound.” Protesting would be pointless and only result in a bigger punishment, so she simply nodded as Lexa walked around Clarke to stand face to face. The blonde’s eyes were quick to take in as much as she can of her lover: dark hair tied up in a loose ponytail, eyes darkened by lust, breasts fully and perky, abs in perfect symmetry, wearing a 7inch strap on. 

Lexa raised a hand and lifted Clarke’s face to look into her eyes. Lightly caressing her cheek, she leaned in and softly attached their lips and noted how Clarke was slightly shaking. 

“Hands on the counter.” She obeyed, leaning forward and arching her back slightly. Lexa tapped Clarke’s thighs indicating she was ordering her to spread them. “If you make a sound, I will go harder. Faster. Deeper. And you will not cum.” 

That was no fair. At all. Clarke hated it when Lexa would go days without letting her cum. Days. It was pure torture so she was going to make sure she didn’t make a single sound. But knowing Lexa, she was going to make that task extremely difficult. 

The brunette used her hands to spread Clarke’s ass cheeks, groaning at the sight of Clarke’s pussy dripping. She couldn’t help herself so she coated her finger and tasted Clarke’s juices. The blonde was obviously sensitive as she twitched slightly at Lexa’s gentle touch. 

“You ready, baby girl?” 

“Yes, Daddy.” 

At an agonisingly slow pace, Lexa rubbed the head of the strap against Clarke’s folds before pushing the head in. It took everything in Clarke not to gasp at the stretch. She hadn’t been fucked by Lexa’s strap in almost 2 weeks and she didn’t realise how badly she missed it till this moment. Lexa stayed in her place, allowing Clarke to adjust. One thing she didn’t want was to hurt her. Unintentionally. 

“I’m going deeper, love.” She noted how Clarke’s breath hitched slightly as the strap stretched her further. Lexa made sure to stop every few seconds until she bottomed out. Clarke obeyed as she didn’t make a single sound. Her legs were shaking slightly with pleasure. Lexa pulled back and left only the tip in before thrusting back in faster. All that was heard was Clarke’s slick pussy sounds and the wet slapping of skin. Until Lexa angled her thrust differently. Clarke let out a little squeal and gasp. “Oops.” 

Lexa’s thrusts became animalistic at this point. She had no mercy as she pounded into Clarke, stroking her insides and going faster and harder with each moan coming from Clarke. The urge to fuck Clarke until her voice was raw caused her to rapidly slam their lips together. She ignored her rule for now because who was she kidding? She throbs just hearing Clarke’s moans, groans, screams for her. 

“Harder, Daddy! Daddy please please please fuck me harder!” Her hips jerked as her clit pushed against the strap as Clarke began to rock back against Lexa. Until she pulled out and stepped back, breathing heavily. Clarke groaned at the loss of contact, trembling with need. “Daddy, please!” 

“I told you not to make a sound. Or else you don’t get to cum. You made a sound.” She remained silent. But that wasn’t going to help her case. Clarke was shaking, her legs too weak to stand for any longer. “Come here.” Clarke turned to see Lexa sitting on the couch so she stumbled over to her Daddy and lay on her lap stomach first. 

She was getting punished. This was by far her favourite punishment when Lexa spanking her until she was too sore to sit down. She was dripping onto Lexa’s thighs but that only spurred the brunette on as she lay down the first smack. She couldn’t help but sigh contently watching Clarke’s ass cheek ripple, already changing colour. 

“One.” She sounded too happy with that, so Lexa smacked harder this time and was pleased with the gasp she received back. “Two.” Her voice was strained, like she was trying to hold back a moan. Lexa smirked at that before laying down another two smacks one on each cheek. “Three. Four.” 

She counted up to 15 before Lexa’s hand trailed downwards between her legs. She softly coated her fingers with Clarke’s wetness before laying down a quick slap against her pussy lips. 

“Sixteen!” She squealed out as her hips jerked slightly at the unexpected slap. Lexa held Clarke in her place as she began to squirm. She wiped her fingers against Clarke’s red ass cheeks before leaning down and licking it off, soothing Clarke’s soreness with her tongue. 

“You should have controlled yourself, baby girl.” Another slap, this time swiping against her sensitive clit. Clarke bit her lip and clenched her fists, trying to ensure she wouldn’t cum from this. She could handle a few more slaps. She had to. If she came without Lexa’s permission she knew her Daddy would be beyond furious. She’d likely give her the ultimate punishment that Clarke hated more than anything. She’d ignore her. For days. The worst was almost two weeks which ended in Clarke on her knees in front of Lexa’s bed for a whole day as a way of showing how much she loved her. 

Slap! “Seventeen.” She counted to 20 and was very proud of herself for not cumming. Although she was sure that the slightest touch would set her off now. 

“You were a good girl for handling your spanks like that. I’m proud of you, baby girl.” Clarke loved being praised more than anything, especially when she was called a good girl by her Daddy. “But why did you have to displease me and disobey my one rule?” Clarke would tell she was mad because her fingers were digging into Clarke’s hips. Her tone was venomous. “I don’t understand how it is possible for someone I control to disobey my rules. I control you. You’re mine to use and to order.” Lexa’s hand travelled to Clarke’s neck. She arched Clarke’s back to choke her and she knew that Clarke was getting wetter and wetter. “When I tell you to do something, you do it. So why did you choose to make a sound after I fucking ordered you not to? Do you not want me to make you cum?” 

“P-Please,” Her hand tightened, watching Clarke’s eyes flutter. “I’m sorry, Daddy.” 

“You’re fucking sorry? Sorry for disobeying me or sorry I didn’t let you off?” Lexa pinched Clarke’s clit, demanding an answer.

“I’m sorry for disobeying you! I’m so sorry, Daddy!” With that, Lexa plunged 2 fingers into Clarke, growling at how wet she was for her. The blonde cried out feeling so sensitive with every thrust, touch, even sound that came from Lexa. 

“Who fucking owns you?” She pulled Clarke’s head back, hand still around her neck. 

“You! You own me, Daddy! I’m your good girl!” She was burning for Lexa. Aching, yearning, craving. She was throbbing for her Daddy to give her permission to cum. She just needed to hear her say it. “Please I’m so close, Daddy.” 

“No.” Her touch was gone again and Lexa almost felt guilty hearing Clarke sob at the loss of contact. “You want to cum after disobeying me? Where’s the punishment in that?”

“Daddy, please! I learnt from my mistakes. I won’t disobey you again.” Lexa believed her words, so she gently turned Clarke around and set her to sit down on the couch. She dropped to her knees in front of Clarke and spread her thighs apart. 

“Lift.” The blonde was buzzing with excitement as she lifted her legs and rested them on Lexa’s shoulders. Her Daddy scraped her teeth against Clarke’s wet thighs and looked up to stare into her desperate eyes. “Beg.” 

“I need you so bad, Daddy. Please fuck me, please let me cum. Pretty please? I need your tongue, please please please Daddy!” And with that, Lexa dived in practically turning Clarke’s pussy into a feast. Her tongue swirled around, trying to get every drop in her mouth. She was addicted to Clarke’s taste, the sounds she made when Lexa went down on her. 

The blonde was seconds away from cumming after being edged for so long. Her hands found their way into Lexa’s hair, making her ponytail even messier. She thrashed her hips up against Lexa’s tongue that was flicking against her sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“Please, Daddy can I cum? I’m so close! Fuck!” Lexa growled and grasped Clarke’s ass. She looked up, refusing to break away from the beautiful sight. 

“Cum for me. Now.” Lexa’s mouth was flooded as Clarke’s hips jerked against Lexa’s face, holding her in place almost like she was scared Lexa was going to pull back again. She trembled as Lexa’s tongue didn’t falter, making her orgasm last longer. 

“Don’t stop, oh fuck Lexa!” Lexa released some of the pressure her tongue was pushing on Clarke’s clit to let her orgasm easily ride out. Clarke was panting above her, letting out softer whines as she rolled her hips against Lexa’s tongue. A few moments later, Lexa lay gentle kisses along Clarke’s thighs and nuzzled her face into her girlfriend’s stomach. 

“You’re mine?” She didn’t like the vulnerability in her tone but looked up at Clarke’s tired face anyway. The blonde grinned down at her, pulled out the hairband in her hair and began to softly massage her scalp. 

“I’m yours, Lexa. All of me belongs to you and only you, my love.” 

“Good girl.” Needless to say, those two words gave Clarke enough energy to repay the favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND ME PROMPTS/REQUESTS! CONTACT ME THROUGH THE SOCIAL MEDIA'S ABOVE OR COMMENT THE PROMPTS!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS


	18. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa has to make it up to a stubborn Clarke for assuming the worst...
> 
> NON G!P
> 
> SEXUAL WARNINGS! - SPANKING - CHOKING - OWNERSHIP - RESTRAINTS  
> If it's not your piece of smut I would suggest you skip this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TUMBLR MAIN: 5-puthyyy  
> SC: noor-nhz  
> IG: n.m.xo  
> TWITTER: @DemiIsAGoddess5

She fucked up. And now her baby girl was upset with her. Nothing seemed to be working – she tried apologising but only got a glare in response. Clarke was stubborn, but Lexa didn’t think she was this stubborn. It’s been hours and the blonde still had not uttered a single word to Lexa and it was becoming increasingly frustrating. She was not a patient person, but she was for Clarke simply because she was so in love with the blonde. But this was to a different extent. 

“Clarke, I’m sorry.” Practically whining at this point, Lexa dropped onto the couch and leaned on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Snugging her arms around Clarke, she nuzzled her nose into the blonde’s neck and gently nibbled. She didn’t expect her girlfriend to brush her off and fold her arms across her chest, turning to look away from Lexa. “Please? Just talk to me. I was being stupid. I shouldn’t have doubted you.” 

“But you did. You choose to believe Finn over me.” She had to let out a sigh of relief at finally hearing her baby’s voice. But the words weren’t pleasing to hear. Finn was claiming he met with Clarke and Lexa believed his words; they were believable. It was just a meeting, it could have been them bumping into each other, or having a coffee. Yet the second she brought it up to Clarke and realised Finn was lying, the blonde was instantly angry with Lexa’s doubt. 

It was not fair for Lexa to assume that Clarke would hold information back from her. She’s spent hours on her knees for the brunette, hours tied up and waiting patiently for her Daddy to use her. Constantly letting Lexa know if she’s going out, where she’s going out, who she’s going out with, what she’s doing throughout her day. Clarke was devoted to Lexa, her life revolves around Lexa’s pleasure and the reassurance that she was being taken care of by her Daddy. That she was wanted and loved like no other. Lexa doubting her feelings was something that contradicted this reassurance, at least on Lexa’s part. 

“I’m sorry, my love. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I was just, angry and jealous and confused.” A gentle kiss on Clarke’s cheek. “I shouldn’t have believed what he said.” A sensual peck on her lips. “I love you. And I know how much you love me. I won’t ever doubt your feelings again.” A conversation between eyes. “You’re mine, baby girl. I won’t ever forget it.” 

“I belong to you?” Forehead leaning onto forehead. 

“You belong to me.” And with that, Clarke attacked Lexa’s lips with her own, fighting for dominance, hinting to Lexa that she wanted the brunette to own her. She was testing her patience, waiting for her Daddy to switch, grab her and fuck her until her voice was raw. 

Lexa gripped just below Clarke’s jaw, subtly squeezing knowing that it drove the blonde crazy. She was pleasing with the whine she received into her mouth and took the opportunity to swipe her tongue across Clarke’s bottom lip and slip it into her mouth. The blonde still refused to give in without at least somewhat of a fight, so she pushed Lexa back and stood up slipping her shirt off. 

Lexa was mesmerised, eyes glued to Clarke’s exposed stomach and full breasts waiting to be squeezed, licked, sucked, bitten. She craved Clarke, constantly. Her mind was always clouded by thoughts of her beautiful girlfriend, laid out on the bed, couch, kitchen counter, piano. Soft, smooth, pale, just gorgeous. Just as Lexa was reaching out to pull Clarke onto her lap, the blonde stepped back with a smirk. 

“Rule number one. You can look, but you can’t touch.” This was fair. It was completely fair but that didn’t mean Lexa was happy about it. However, she might as well just entertain the blonde until her power high was over. Then she’ll show her who has the real power. 

“Anything you say, baby girl.” A wide grin made its way onto Clarke face at her girlfriend’s words, but she was quick to bite her lip to avoid showing how excited she was. “Any more rules for me?” Her tone was teasing, smirking lightly. The tension between them would surely burst the second their lips touch after the build-up, and Lexa couldn’t wait. 

“Rule number two. No complaints or protests, just begging. Lots of it.” Begging was a massive turn on for the couple; having that amount of control on someone was a big show of trust. “Break the rules, and, well. You’ll see.” Narrowing her eyes, Lexa sighed and nodded agreeing to Clarke’s rules. She knew that was was about to get sexually tortured, and she was excited to an extent, but it was going to be difficult to not touch what’s hers. She had to make an effort is she was to make Clarke happy and satisfied, especially after she hurt her. 

“Okay, baby girl.” And with that, Clarke turned around, showing off her exposed back to Lexa and quickly getting rid of her sweatpants. The brunette wanted nothing more than to leave her handprints on Clarke’s pale, full ass cheeks. The blonde bent forward, teasing Lexa by playing with the strings of her lilac thong. But before taking it off she looked over her shoulder to see her girlfriend staring with her mouth hung open and couldn’t help but giggle. “Fuck. I’m so lucky.” 

“That, you are.” She strolled over to the speakers next to the TV, fumbled a little with it before pressing play. Lexa groaned at the sound of Rihanna’s ‘Skin’ playing; it was the song playing the first time Clarke gave her a lap dance. Needless to say, Lexa spent that night exploring every inch of Clarke’s body. 

“Come here.” Technically, that was not against the rules. So Clarke obeyed, but strolled slowly making sure she was swaying her hips. Lexa eyes stayed on her, watching her soft stomach, hips that were hers to grab and snake her arms around. 

She turned once she was close to Lexa, and pulled her thong down, slowly making sure her ass was in Lexa’s face. The brunette wasn’t expecting Clarke to grab her thong and stuff it in Lexa’s mouth, but she enjoyed every second of it, hypnotised by the scent and staring into her girlfriend’s excited eyes. 

“Rule number three. No talking.” Clarke turned around again, this time swaying down to her knees in time with the lyrics of the song. She could hear Lexa practically growling behind her, which only fuelled her to push her ass back further, inches from her girlfriend’s face. It was arousing, and also made her inner submissive cheer knowing she was desired this much. 

Lexa was seconds from bursting and they’ve only been a minute into the song. Her intense desire to devour Clarke, to bite her ass cheek and stick her tongue between them, was driving her crazy. All she wanted was to lean forward and bury her face in. She pulled the thong out of her mouth discarding it somewhere behind her. 

Clarke choose then to push her ass against Lexa’s front, smirking at the heat radiating between them. Rolling her hips only drove Lexa even crazier. She was aching for Clarke, wanting nothing but to make love to her beautiful body. The brunette’s heart was racing, palms sweating. She tried to control herself. She really tried. But there was no way she was going to just let Clarke turn around, sit in Lexa’s lap and grind like her life depended on it without the brunette at least kissing her neck. Her perky nipples were begging for Lexa to put her mouth on them, so she did. 

“Oh fuck.” Clarke let out a moan and chuckled while tangling her hand in Lexa’s locks letting her suck, lick and bite for a few seconds before pulling her head back harshly. “You broke rule number one.” And Lexa had the audacity to grin at her girlfriend, sending her a cheeky wink. Bad idea. “Oh, you think this is funny?” Clarke stood up and took a deep breath, beginning to walk off to their bedroom expecting Lexa to follow her. And she did, the music left blasting in the background. She followed Clarke with her eyes, stuck to her bouncing ass cheeks and discarded her clothing piece by piece until she was in nothing but her CK boy-shorts and sports bra. “Sit down.” Clarke guided Lexa to the chair place directly in front of the bed, much to the brunette’s protests. 

“This isn’t fair, baby.” 

“You broke rule number two.” She was shaking her head disappointingly at Lexa’s complaints. It seemed like all she wanted today was a show, or at least that’s where it was heading if the brunette doesn’t comply. “And rule number three. Darling, you’re asking for a punishment.” 

“Me? And how exactly are you going to punish me?” Her tone was challenging. Probably not the best tone to use when Clarke was grabbing two silk scarfs from the wardrobe. 

“You’ll see.” The blonde began to gently tie Lexa’s wrists to the back of the chair, leaning over Lexa, her breasts already in Lexa’s mouth who seemed to have lost all forms of self control. “All you’re going to be doing is seeing.” The blonde sighed for a few seconds allowed Lexa’s mouth to continue. “Enjoy the show, Daddy.” She stepped back and watched Lexa become increasingly frustrated, not understanding Clarke’s words just yet. Until her girlfriend climbed onto the bed, put her feet on Lexa’s thighs to rest them and lay back. 

It reached the point of being unfair now. There’s no way it was in anyway fair for Lexa doing nothing but watching as Clarke spread her legs revealing her pale, clean and absolutely soaked pussy. It was not fucking fair to deprive Lexa of her favourite place to have her mouth, which at this point was hung almost drooling. 

“Clarke. Do not do this to me. Please, baby. Fuck. Untie me.” Clarke simply giggled in response and slid her hands down to spread her pussy lips apart, showing Lexa what her tongue could be in if she followed the rules. Her sighs and soft moans filled the room as she started moving her fingers against her clit. “Baby girl, please untie me. Right now. Right fucking now!” The blonde ignored Lexa, like she wasn’t even there. She continued her movements, this time slipping a finger between her slit, teasing at her entrance. 

“Oh Daddy, it feels so good.” That was more torturous than anything to ever exist; hearing Clarke moan, but not being the one making her moan. It was torture. Lexa’s mouth was watering staring at Clarke’s juices spread across her thighs and pussy. She began to tug at the scarves around her wrists, hoping she’d make it out before Clarke can cum. Because watching her baby girl slide two fingers into her tight pussy, arching her back, was too much for Lexa to handle. She was so fucking close to her. And the blonde had the cheek to rest her feet on Lexa’s leg. It wouldn’t be possible for her to get closer. At least that’s what Lexa thought. 

“Please.” She can’t remember the last time she heard Lexa beg this much. In all honesty, it was only turning her on more, making her strokes faster and harder. “Baby, you’re so fucking sexy. I need my mouth on you. Please, baby girl? Please let your Daddy use her tongue for you?” Clarke was close to giving in, really close her hips lifted, letting Lexa get a stronger scent. But she was determined to cum without Lexa, to punish her. 

“How do you feel?” Her voice was shaky. She was getting really close, rubbing on her clit while simultaneously fucking herself and grinding her hips up to her fingers. “How does it feel, Daddy? Not touching me. Not fucking me. Just watching.” Clarke slipped her fingers out, sitting up, standing up and sitting on Lexa’s thigh, coating it with her juices. The blonde put her fingers near Lexa’s lips, pulling them back each time the brunette moved her head forward or stuck her tongue out. 

“Please, baby. Please let me taste you?” Clarke began to grind against Lexa’s thigh, sighing at the feeling of her clit rubbing against the hard muscle. 

“I don’t know. How badly do you want it?” She grinned at the brunette, loving the power she had. Seeing how badly Lexa was craving her was a massive ego boost to her inner submissive. Knowing her Daddy truly desired her and only her made her heart flutter. “Tell me?” 

“I’m aching for you, baby girl. I’m so wet, just at the thought of your taste. Please, baby I need to taste my baby girl’s pussy. Please.” She was pleased with that response, seeing how desperate Lexa was. So she pulled Lexa’s chin down with a finger, opening her mouth and then pushed her fingers in slowly, letting Lexa lick her fingers, moaning at the taste. 

“That’s enough for now.” She pulled her fingers out of Lexa’s mouth, kissing her gently. “If I feel your lips, I’m going back onto the bed. Understood?” Clarke gave her yet another rule as she turned around and sat on Lexa’s lap, hooking her legs Lexa’s to ensure her thighs remained spread. 

“I understand, baby.” Clarke leaned her head on Lexa’s shoulder, exposing her neck to the brunette who was straining herself trying not to mark her with her lips. Hearing Clarke sigh right into her ear as she began to play with her clit against caused Lexa to tug at the scarves harder, so close to freeing her hands. Clarke moaned right into Lexa’s ear as she entered herself with two fingers. The blonde turned her head and connected their lips while fucking herself faster. Lexa slipped her tongue into Clarke’s mouth, at least being able to dominate her in that aspect. Feeling the blonde’s whines, sighs, gasps and moans as they kissed as enough to push Lexa harder. 

Clarke heard the brunette chuckle, not noticing that Lexa managed to slip her hands out of the restraints. 

“Daddy’s mad.” Clarke didn’t bother fighting for dominance this time, she let Lexa pounce on her. Clarke found herself pushed onto the bed, ass in the air and fingers replaced immediately with Lexa’s at a much faster and harder pace. “You’re such a fucking brat. You don’t want to be a good girl. You’re too naughty to be a good girl, aren’t you?” Clarke’s moans were heavenly. 

Her fingers were slipping in and out so easily; Clarke was soaked, dripping onto the mattress. Her hand landed on the blonde’s ass cheek with a loud clap, watching her handprint gradually mark her skin. Lexa slipped in another finger earning herself a squeal as she continued her rapid pace, spanking her ass every few seconds. The blonde wriggled around, thrusting her hips forwards attempting to further frustrate her girlfriend. 

“Is this all you got?” Now she was really angry. So angry that she stepped away from Clarke who whined in response, reaching back with her own hand. Clarke’s mind was too foggy to notice Lexa disappearing and appearing back within seconds with ropes. Clarke flipped herself over to lay on her back, hands already playing with her clit. 

“You’ve been so bad. You’re going to keep cumming and cumming until I’m done with you.” The blonde kicked and whined, huffed and puffed, glared and shouted. But it was no use. She still ended up with her hands and legs tied to the bed, not able to get friction between her thighs. “Isn’t this what you wanted? To belong to Daddy? Well, this pussy is mine to use. Only mine. All mine.” That silenced the blonde. She was switched just like that, from brat to Daddy’s good sub. 

“Yes Daddy.” Lexa’s signature smirk finally made its way back onto her face, paired with a lip bite as she simply stood and stared at her girlfriend, taking her in. The first thing she did was softly caress her glistening folds before raised her hand and smacking. “Fuck!” 

“Rule number one. No talking.” Clarke huffed out a breathy chuckle at that, glaring at Lexa who smirked in response. “Naughty girls love being punished, do they not?” The blonde nodded and gasped as Lexa slapped her pussy twice, one after the other. She squirmed to try get away from Lexa’s touch knowing the brunette loves seeing Clarke tied up and unable to move. 

Seeing Clarke like this still smirking, still looking so cocky only pushed Lexa to skip all the teasing and get to the good part. There’s no point in teasing the blonde, she loved every second of it. 

“Cum baby. Don’t hold back.” Lexa gave Clarke her permission before taking her position on the bed, head between Clarke’s legs. Nuzzling her nose into Clarke’s thigh, she bit down making sure she left a mark. Kissed around her pussy, left trails of hickeys on her thighs, stomach, building Clarke up until she was squirming for Lexa’s tongue. Deciding to put her out of her misery, she licked her lips, used her hands to spread Clarke apart and stick her tongue into her entrance. Both moaned at the feeling, Clarke more than Lexa, having craved her tongue ever since they started arguing. 

Tasting Clarke was always an exotic thing, sensual thing. Something Lexa enjoyed spending her time on, to memorise the taste and never forget it. She swirled her tongue inside Clarke, caressing her walls, slurping every drop. Every few seconds she’d pull her tongue out and tease Clarke’s entrance, trailing up to her clit but never touching it. It was driving the blonde crazy and Lexa knew that by Clarke’s groans of frustration. 

“You taste so fucking good.” She mumbled, licked through Clarke’s slit up to her clit, finally giving it attention. Clarke moaned out in response, tugging at her restraints wanting to put her hands in Lexa’s hair. She needed that reassurance that the brunette wasn’t going anywhere, wasn’t going to tease her anymore. She glanced down to see Lexa looking right up at her, flicking her tongue against Clarke’s clit before sucking it in her mouth. The blonde arched her back, thrusting her hips forward with a loud moan. She was close, so close and she knew Lexa was nowhere near done with her. 

Lexa moved her hands up, scratching along Clarke skin until she reached her breasts. The blonde’s nipples were sensitive, especially when she was close to orgasm. She tweaked her nipples, earning a whine and squeal from a squirming Clarke. 

“Come on baby girl, stop holding back. Cum for Daddy.” She felt it building up, with Lexa’s tongue flicking at her clit at a rapid pace, one hand tweaking her nipple and the other drifting down inserting two fingers easily and curling them. “Cum. That’s an order.” She couldn’t hold back this time, looking down into Lexa’s predatory eyes. She whined with each grind as she moved against Lexa’s touch. The brunette continued her rapid pace, making sure Clarke’s orgasm lasts as long as possible. 

She replaced her fingers with her tongue, moaning at the taste, sending vibrations to Clarke’s sensitive clit. The blonde was tugging at her restraints, her inner walls clenching around Lexa’s tongue as she came. Thrusting her hips down, she attempted to get away but Lexa wasn’t having any of it. The brunette went back to sucking Clarke’s clit, getting a hoarse scream in return. “FUCK! Please I can’t! Daddy, stop, please!” A sob broke out as Clarke’s eyes rolled back, letting Lexa push her to ecstasy. She knew the brunette was pushing Clarke to submission, challenging her, telling her to just give in and give up the control to Lexa. 

“Come on, baby. Be a good girl for Daddy.” Finally, Clarke let out a long and whiney sigh before letting her body relax. She looked into Lexa eyes, submitting herself. 

“I’m your good girl, Daddy.” And with that, Lexa slowed down, going back to softly caressing Clarke’s clit with her tongue. She reduced to one finger, deep and slow strokes. Hearing Clarke sigh contently made her heart flutter, knowing her baby girl was happy being hers. She pulled out her finger and reached up letting Clarke taste herself. She throbbed hearing the sounds the blonde made, licking herself from Lexa’s fingers, sucking them into her mouth. Lexa wiped her hand on Clarke’s chest and dragged herself up, leaning over the blonde, staring into her eyes and leaning down to kiss her gently. 

“You know I love you, right?” Her eyes were filled with vulnerability, wanting Clarke to truly understand her feelings. She loved her. With all her heart, giving her every inch. It was the fear of losing her that drove Lexa to irrational thoughts and actions. 

“I know, baby. I love you too.” Grinning down at her, Lexa buried her face in Clarke’s neck. 

“I’m not done with you.”

“You better not be. I’m ready for more, Daddy.” 

Lexa smirked at her girlfriend and kissed her once more before standing up and untying Clarke, rubbing the red marks the ropes left. The blonde grinned at her girlfriend, leaning back against the headboard and watched her leave the room. A few minutes later, Lexa came back wearing nothing a strap on, chuckling at how excited Clarke got when she saw her. 

“You look so beautiful, baby girl.” Three years together and the blonde still blushed at every compliment. Her skin flushed, as Lexa climbed on top of her, kissing along her neck and rubbing the inside of her thighs. There was something intensely intimate about having Lexa on top of her, so close to her. Skin to skin, thigh to thigh, chest to chest, heart to heart. They fit like a puzzle almost like they were moulded for each other. It was beautiful. They were beautiful. 

“I want you. More than anything.” Lexa smiled against Clarke’s collarbone, biting down playfully. Hearing Clarke’s words always gave her an ego boost. Clarke’s devotion to her gave her an ego boost. 

“I want you too, baby girl. I’m so lucky to have you in my life.” She knew the exact words to say that would make Clarke smile and blush like she just fell in love with Lexa all over again. The blonde wrapped a hand below Lexa’s jaw, pulling her up to her. Their lips hovered over each other exchanging hot air between them, breathing each other in, giving each other life. Clarke’s hand around Lexa’s neck tightened slightly as she leaned in and bit Lexa’s bottom lip ever so gently, pulling it towards her. The blonde gasped at the feeling of the strap rubbing against her slick lips, teasing her clit. 

“Please.” She breathed into Lexa’s lips and poked her tongue out, swiping it under Lexa’s top lip, inviting her in. The brunette was going insane and couldn’t contain herself anymore, finally attaching her lips with Clarke’s, simultaneously pushing the strap into the blonde’s tight walls. “Oh, God.” Clarke’s voice was shaky, right into Lexa’s throat allowing the brunette to slip her tongue in, dancing with Clarke’s. She sucked on her lower lip and allowed the blonde to adjust to the size. 

“Tell me when.” She whispered against her lips, gently nudging Clarke’s lips with her own, allowing them to brush against each other. Clarke’s hand tightened around Lexa’s neck, this time lightly digging her nails in which caused the brunette’s to roll back. Her hips automatically thrust forward at that, grinning at the gasp earned from Clarke. Clarke’s other hand landed on Lexa’s back, nails digging into her shoulder blades. 

“Go slow, please Daddy?” Lexa nodded and pushed in another inch or so, knowing Clarke was being stretched by the amount of pressure Lexa had to put into the thrust. The blonde was tight, really tight, no matter how many times Lexa fucked her. That’s one thing the brunette was fascinated by, loving that Clarke will always feel pleasure with Lexa. “So big.” The blonde whispered into Lexa’s ear, letting the brunette begin sucking on her neck, leaving her markings. She’ll make sure Clarke leaves her neck makeup-less when she goes to work the next day. 

Rolling her hips, Clarke nibbled at Lexa’s earlobe and scratched along her back. The deepest parts of her were feeling every push and she wanted, needed, more and more. Lexa pushed deeper, this time bottoming out, earning a loud moan from the blonde who tightened her inner walls. 

“Faster.” Lexa wasn’t one to tease when Clarke gave one word commands, knowing the blonde was in intense desire at this point. So she pulled back, leaving the tip in before thrusting back in and getting into a rhythmic pace, in time with Clarke’s moans and whines. Call it a miracle, but there had been a time where Lexa came from the smallest touch after fucking Clarke all night. Giving pleasure was the highest pleasure of all when it came to Lexa. The pressure of the base against her clit was enough to relieve her a little. 

“Who owns you?” 

“You do, Daddy. You own me.” Lexa growled, biting down on Clarke’s neck. She scraped her teeth along her neck, her thrusts getting harder as Clarke’s raspy moans became louder. Clarke moans turned her on so much. The sound was heavenly, almost as heavenly as the sound of her wet pussy and the intimate slapping of skin. 

“You’re mine.” Mind clouded with Clarke, infatuated with Clarke. Lexa flipped to the side, turning Clarke so they were front to back. She grabbed Clarke’s thigh, holding it up to allow the strap to enter deeper. The blonde pushed back against Lexa’s rapid thrusts moaning with every push. She gripped the sheets, no longer having Lexa’s back to scratch on. “All mine. This is my fucking pussy.” 

“Oh my god.” Ownership was Clarke’s biggest turn on, no debate there. Hearing Lexa claim her was enough to make her clit throb. “I’m so close.” 

“Be a good girl and rub your clit for me. Fast.” Clarke obeyed her Daddy’s command, rubbing her clit, twitching slightly at how sensitive she felt. She was seconds away, with how deep Lexa was reaching, how hot her breath felt against her neck, her lips against her shoulder, her hands wrapped around her neck and her waist. 

“Do I have permission to cum?” She barely pushed that out, hips moving wildly now. Lexa groaned at the question, getting close to orgasm. Torturing Clarke seemed ideal at this point as she wanted them to cum together. 

“No.” The blonde groaned at the disapproval, this time pushing her hips back which in turn pushed the base of the strap against Lexa’s clit. The brunette moaned into the blonde’s ear and sucked right behind her ear, knowing that was a sweet spot.

“Fuck, baby I’m so fucking close. Please, please, I need to cum.” Lexa’s thrusts, now losing their rhythm, were rapid and hard, so fucking hard. The blonde was moaning, squealing just needing Lexa to say the word. Hearing Lexa’s husky moans right into her ear was causing her clit to throb harder and harder, aching for release. 

“Cum.” They reached release together, both moaning loudly and shaking lightly with each clench. Clarke clenched hard around the strap, making it harder for Lexa to thrust so she just bottomed out and let both of them ride out their orgasm. Lexa’s hand against Clarke’s neck tightened, pushing the blonde further over the edge, loving the sensation of having Lexa’s hands around her throat. 

Minutes later, both were breathing heavily, unmoving. Too tired to detach from each other. Lexa was softly caressing Clarke’s stomach, moving her fingers in a circular motion. It was comforting, silently letting the blonde know she cared. More than anything. She knew her baby girl was insecure about Lexa’s feelings towards her. It came with her intense desire to submit herself to Lexa, to devote herself to making sure the brunette was always pleased, whether it was sexually, emotionally, even if she was hungry Clarke would shoot up in seconds to either make her something or order. She couldn’t have made it any clearer that she was intensely in love with Lexa. But that was something Lexa herself struggled with showing. She’d never been a romantic person, or an open person. So to Clarke, any little change whether it’s a glance, a smile, or a new word Lexa used when the blonde asked her how she was feeling, she’d note down and be extremely happy with the brunette showing that she loved her. That she treated her differently to how she treated everyone else. That she was special to her. 

“Hey, listen, my love.” She heard Clarke’s breath hitch at the term of endearment, snuggling back further into Lexa’s arms. “I want to say something. But don’t interrupt me.” The blonde nodded and put her hand on top of Lexa’s that was on her stomach, interlacing their fingers. “I don’t like talking about feelings. Not because I don’t feel them, but because I don’t like being vulnerable. Once someone knows how I feel about something, they’re able to take advantage of that. Exploit my weakness. Now I’m not saying I think you’ll exploit my weakness, it’s just, I don’t know. I guess because of my tendency to keep everything in, it’s a difficult habit to drop. And I know that because of this, you sometimes doubt my feelings. At least in the beginning of our relationship. It’s not something I wanted you to grow used to, rather something I wanted to work on, but it seems more difficult than I thought. Anyway, my point is, I want you remember these words in any situation where you doubt me or yourself. I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. I’m crazy about you, Clarke. You’re always on my mind, and I don’t want it any other way. You’re all I want, baby girl. You’re all I need, which is why I get so possessive, irrational and jealous. I don’t want to lose you. I don’t know what I’d do without you in my life.” Clarke moved forward slightly to pull out the strap with a sigh, and turned over to look into Lexa eyes which were filled with tears waiting to break. She’d never seen her this vulnerable before.

“I won’t ever forget those words. I know you love me, and I love you. You are my life, Lexa.” 

And with that, the night ended with Clarke’s head between Lexa’s legs, showing her just how much she loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEND ME PROMPTS/REQUESTS! CONTACT ME THROUGH THE SOCIAL MEDIA'S ABOVE OR COMMENT THE PROMPTS!
> 
> LEAVE COMMENTS AND KUDOS

**Author's Note:**

> LORD FORGIVE ME FOR I HAVE SINNED


End file.
